Multiformity
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: The words people say here in 1998 may not all be the same, remember this is a different dimension. It's similar, but still different.  
  
  
Prologue----(1998)----Alternate Dimension  
  
Buffy walked into the mansion where she knew, Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike resided at the moment. Her face was grim and hard. She knew today was the day she would kill her lover. It was going to be hard, but she had to do it.   
  
The first room of the mansion held only minions and she killed them off quickly, heading to her destination: Angelus.  
  
"Hello lover," She spoke, defiantly charging into the room where Angelus had just pulled the sword out of Acathla. Her eyes widened when she realized she had been too late. Spike was already trying to fight him off, by himself!  
  
Angel cackled evilly at the Slayer, "I see Spikey boy here is working with the Slayer." He successfully punched Spike in the head, causing the bleached-blonde vampire to go sprawling across the room and into the wall.  
  
Buffy slowly backed away, realizing his advantage.  
  
In the background, Buffy could hear Drusilla clapping her hands gleefully, "The party has started!" She said happily. "The party has started and my Angel will take his toys from the spinach and stick them in the corn!"  
  
Buffy ignored Drusilla as Angel approached Buffy. Remembering she had a sword, she quickly pulled it out, glancing quickly back at Spike to make sure he was okay to fight. He seemed to be coming around.   
  
Buffy quickly turned her attention back to Angelus and tried jabbing her sword at him. He quickly blocked her move with his own sword.   
  
Looking quickly to her right, Buffy was relieved when she saw Spike standing up and well aware. But Spike was staring at something else, she turned her head to the direction he was looking and realized it was Acathla that he was staring at. Acathla had opened.   
  
Blue and orange swirls glowed in the mouth of the statue and Angel laughed evilly. She knew right then, she had to kill him quick.   
  
The swords clashing echoed in the mansion and Buffy was surprised when she realized how close they had gotten to the statue in a the matter of a few minutes. Angelus smirked as he backed her into the statue, and before she knew it, the blue and orange circles swallowed her up. She screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before.  
  
The screaming caused Spike to look up from where he was currently struggling with Drusilla, and realizing Buffy was gone, he knew he'd have to kill Angelus.  
  
"Shit," Spike muttered, leaving Drusilla and approaching Angelus.   
  
Angelus smirked when Spike walked up to him, "What think you can beat me Spikey boy?"   
  
Spike immediately tried to punch Angel, but Angel sidestepped Spike, causing Spike to fall over, right into the mouth of Acathla. Like Buffy's, his screams echoed eerily through the mansion.  
  
  
  
(2002)------Our Dimension  
  
Buffy sighed, laying her head on her sisters shoulder as the two watched T.V. intently.   
  
Buffy sighed, "Dawnie I'm going to have to go out and Slay some evilness soon."  
  
Dawn nodded her head, looking over at her sister, "Okay. I'll just stay here and keep watching T.V. I don't feel like going with you tonight." The teen replied, for her older sister had been letting her help with slaying all summer.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Fill me in on the juicy parts when I get back."  
  
And with that she grabbed her coat by the door, along with a stake that was left sitting on the living room table.  
  
For a while, Buffy walked silently through the graveyards, kind of enjoying herself. She'd only staked one vampire this night and she enjoyed that not too many vampires seemed to want to be out right now.   
  
She quickly neared the graveyard Spike used to stay in before he left. She wanted to get this one done quick. There were too many memories here.  
  
Her Slayer senses suddenly prickled, causing her to turn around. There across the graveyard was a tall yet scrawny figure, shuffling his way, almost sadly, across the graveyard.  
  
VAMPIRE! Buffy's senses screamed, but there was something different about this one.   
  
Walking closer, her stake gripped firmly in her hand just in case, she approached it.   
  
As she got closer, a familiar feeling came over her. One she knew very well.  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Next chapter won't include the years in it. It was just this chapter to "base" things out....well anyway things will take place in the same time so,....  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update, first of all I sprained my ankle, then I got....and still am sick. EEEK, well here the chappy is.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Seventeen year old Buffy Summers was the first to come around. Her face was muddy, and when she opened her eyes she had a horrible headache. Turning over on her side, she looked over at Spike who lay next to her on the grass, unconscious.  
  
"Spike," She said weakly. Though he was her mortal enemy, she was scared. She remembered being pushed through Acathla. So was this hell?  
  
The vampire stirred, though barely, moaning something about Drusilla.  
  
"Spike." She tried again, reaching a hand out to shake him.  
  
This time he opened his eyes, and looked at her. He looked confused at first, but then his eyes took on a look of understanding as if remembering what was going on.   
  
"Slayer," He said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his sore head. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." She sat up and looked around. "I thought we'd be sent to hell, but....wouldn't hell be more vicious?"  
  
Spike nodded his head, looking around also. "This actually looks like Sunnydale."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, standing up. "I'd imagine."   
  
Spike stood up also, "But why would we end up in a graveyard in Sunnyhell?"   
  
"I don't know. I didn't think Acathla just transported you a mile. I thought it was supposed to make hell on earth or send you to hell." She said, not even caring at this point that she was having a conversation with her mortal enemy. He didn't seem to care either.  
  
"But if we're still in Sunnydale, that means the world can go to hell any minute!" Buffy suddenly realized, running in the direction of the mansion. Spike followed behind her.  
  
But when they got to the mansion, they got the biggest surprise of their lives. The mansion was empty and looked as if it had been vacant for years.   
  
"What the bloody hell?" Spike asked no one in particular as he looked around the empty mansion. Acathla wasn't even there.  
  
Buffy sat down on the floor suddenly, looking as if she were on the verge of passing out, "What's going on?"  
  
****  
  
Spike looked up surprised when he heard Buffy's voice. He wasn't even planning on telling her he was back. He was a mess emotionally and physically.   
  
The roots of his hair were clearly showing and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, which it hadn't. His clothes were a rumpled mess and his body was more scrawny than muscular now.   
  
Buffy eyed the vampire curiously as he sunk against a tomb stone, he didn't even reply to her.  
  
"Spike?" She asked. Though mad at him for more reasons than one, worried about him.  
  
"What?" He finally croaked out, his voice was raspy and it sounded like he was in tremendous pain.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked.   
  
He looked down, almost ashamed which she'd never witnessed in Spike. He didn't like to appear weak.   
  
"Nothing." He replied. "Nothing happened."   
  
He started to walk away and Buffy grabbed his arm, "Talk to me."   
  
"What's there to talk about?" He said, his normally bright blue eyes, glazed over and they had almost taken on a grayish color.  
  
"I want to know what the hell happened to you!" She almost yelled. One thing about Spike: No matter what had happened, he was always stubborn.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He suddenly closed his eyes in pain and leaned back against the tombstone as images passed before his eyes. He moaned in pain, dropping to the ground and moaning in pain.  
  
Buffy looked down at him, deciding whether to leave him there to take him home. The latter won, she still cared for him....even if it wasn't in the romantic sense.  
  
Liar! Her mind screamed. You care for him more than that!  
  
She ignored her mind. It wasn't right to be with him. She'd already dealt with that. And if Dawn found out she'd left him there hurt, Dawn would never speak to her again. This was for Dawn, she decided. Just for Dawn.  
  
She hauled him over her shoulder, fireman style, and walked out of the graveyard. She could tell he was on the verge of unconsciousness, while still clutching his head. And, she walked back to her house in a quick pace, laying him on the couch when she got inside. Dawn was no where in sight.   
  
"Dawn!" She called.  
  
"Yes?" Dawn asked, coming out from the kitchen.   
  
"I found someone." Buffy replied, looking down on Spike.  
  
Dawn walked over and gasped when she saw Spike, "What's wrong with him?" She asked, deciding other questions could wait for later.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy replied, looking down at the unconscious man. "I don't know."  
  
****  
  
Buffy stayed still, her back still against the mansion wall and started to sob softly. She sobbed from confusion, she sobbed from losing Angel, she sobbed from her life.  
  
Spike stood back, looking at her, not sure what to do. He'd never seen the Slayer act this weak in front of him before.   
  
"Maybe you should check your house?" He suggested.  
  
She looked up at him, for the first time realizing she had been sobbing in front of him. She rubbed her eyes quickly and nodded, wanting to get away from him from embarrassment. She quickly rushed out of the mansion and was relived when she seemed to immediately run into Xander, who was only a block away.  
  
"Xander!" She gasped, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Xander looked down at the Slayer curiously, "Nice to see ya too Buffster."   
  
She looked up, and for the first time, Xander realized how young she looked, "Is Willow okay? Is she still in the hospital?"  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked. "The hospital? Buff, Willow's in England....You know, with Giles. She went on the Magick rampage." He said, trying to jog her memory.  
  
Buffy looked over at him, and for the first time *she* realized how old she looked. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.   
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Sorry for the mistakes in Chapter One. I'll try to check this one more throughly.  
  
Also, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so touched! *blows kisses*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Seventeen year old Buffy Summers backed away from Xander slowly. Was this really hell and the people she loved were disguised as demons or something? But then why wasn't Xander trying to hurt her?  
  
"Who are you?" She suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Buffy," Xander took a step towards her, causing her to jump back. "It's me, Xander." He bent down a little to look her in the eye.   
  
"But, you're talking nonsense and, and....you look like you've aged a few years in a night. Am I in hell and the demons are trying to trick me before they kill me?" Buffy said, jumping into fighting stance.  
  
"Buff," Xander started, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Slayer," Spike's voice caused Buffy and Xander to spin around.  
  
"Great." Xander rolled his eyes. "Dead Boy Jr."  
  
"And why aren't you running?" Spike asked, showing his fangs to Xander.  
  
"The little piece of plastic in your head ring any bells?" Xander asked, turning away from Spike and back towards Buffy.  
  
Spike decided to ignore Xander's last comment. The bloke had always been off his rocker anyway.  
  
Spike suddenly looked over at Buffy, "I can't find Angel or Drusilla anywhere. I checked the mansion, even a 'secret' place they thought I didn't know about. Plus, this crypt I'd been hiding out in every once in a while to get away from the lovebirds," He cringed as he took a pause. "Looks like it's been occupied for years." Spike looked down, muttering a soft, "Bloody hell."  
  
"And he looks old," Buffy blurted out, pointing to Xander.  
  
"Eh?" Spike asked, "Come again, Slayer?"  
  
"He looks like he aged years in-"  
  
Buffy was abruptly cut off by a confused Xander, "Drusilla? Angel? Why are you guys talking about those two? For one thing, Angel's in L.A. And Drusilla is who-knows-where. And the crypt you stay in," Xander turned to Spike. "It's been occupied by you. Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Angel's in L.A.?!" Buffy said startled, eyes wide. "We have to find him! Do you know where he is?!"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said. "You know where he is too. I'm sure Dead Boy is doing fine."  
  
"But we have to kill him!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"You finally realized all vampire's are evil Buff?" Xander smirked. "Even soul-having ones? Good for you!"  
  
"Soul having?" Buffy asked. "But Angel hasn't had his soul for months."  
  
"Um, Buff are you okay? You only saw him a few months ago to tell him you were alive and kickin'. I'm sure he's still soul having." Xander took a step closer to her, concern evident on his face. "Really Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
"I-I'm fine." Buffy suddenly sat down on the ground, rubbing her temples with her forefingers. She than looked up at Spike, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
"We weren't there to begin with." Spike replied.  
  
Both the Slayer and the Vampire suddenly earning a, "Huh?" from Xander.  
  
****  
  
"He's been like this for hours," Dawn stood in the kitchen next to her sister while motioning towards the living room where Spike was in an almost comatose like state. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't know Dawnie. M-Maybe I should get him more blood?" The Slayer asked, motioning to the four empty packs they had fed him, laying on the counter.  
  
"Buffy, I have a feeling he's overloaded with bloodiness." The younger Summers made a face, still not liking the thought of anyone....or any being for that matter, drinking blood.  
  
Buffy sat down on a nearby stool, "You're right." She mumbled.   
  
A low moaning coming from the living room caused both Summers women to jump out of their seats and rush into the living room.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy and Dawn both asked, hovering over him.  
  
"W-What happened?" Spike moaned.  
  
"You passed out." Buffy replied, handing him a glass of water she had set on the coffee table earlier.  
  
"I figured that." He said groggily, sipping the water, moistening his dry mouth. "Oh...." He suddenly said, remembering what had happened.  
  
"A little slow, aren't ya?" Dawn joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Did you get injected by some demon poison or something like I did before? I mean....you," Buffy sighed. "It couldn't of been that, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks. I don't think the affects of that demon would last that long on another demon. I mean your hair isn't even blinding anymore."  
  
He cracked a dry smile, not wanting to reveal his life-changing secret at the moment.   
  
Once he had gotten his soul, he had realized how unworthy he was to be around these two. He was unworthy of their love, friendship, everything. He was a demon. He was supposed to live in the dark, where these two beautiful women were creatures of light. He regretted ever telling Buffy she belonged in the dark....with him.   
  
No human could ever be as low as he was. Not even bloody Xander for Christsakes. He shouldn't even be in their house right now! They should of left him to die! Wasn't that how Buffy felt about him anyway? Didn't she want him to die?  
  
He grabbed his head as a million cruel thoughts about himself piled into his head at once. He hated himself, true, but why did even these thoughts hurt his head? Sure they didn't give him the emotional and physical pain he got when he thought of all the cruel things he'd done to humans. But why did thinking these thoughts hurt him so much?  
  
Because it's hard to accept what you really are, his thoughts echoed in his mind. You're evil, you should die, die, die, DIE!  
  
"Nooooo!" Spike hollered and grabbed his head in pain. Was he finally going insane?  
  
"Spike?" Buffy and Dawn asked at once, concern evident on their faces.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He screamed, tears starting to fall out of his eyes. "I'M EVIL! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the big bad, you always say so." Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood like Dawn had a few minutes before.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn looked over at her sister, her bottom lip trembling. "I think something's really wrong with him. Is he going to be okay?" The last word came out more as a sob than a word as Dawn collapsed into her sister's arms.  
  
"Shhhh," Buffy held her sister, gently rocking the sixteen year old back and forth. "Everything will be okay." But the words didn't even sound true to her own ears.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Did anyone see the preview for "Firefly" Joss' new series. Coz was it just me, or was Riley on the previews? *shudders* I didn't see it too well, but it mighta been him.....EWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: First of all, this is for the confused BuffyFan, it's easy to tell which Buffy and Spike are which. Have you been watching Buffy recently, because Buffy of today is not seventeen as I called the Buffy of 1998, plus she doesn't have a younger sister. And the Spike of today does have a soul and is the one in pain from having a soul.....Plus when I call Spike an unsoulded demon, you'll know it's the Spike of 1998.   
  
And for Mandy firefly is going to be on FOX.  
  
For everyone else, thanks for your encouraging reviews! I'm touched by how many people like "Multiformity"! Don't forget to leave a review after you read a chappy!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Buffy pushed her soft blonde hair behind her ear as she looked over at the bleached blonde unsouled demon standing next to her.   
  
Xander or whoever or whatever he was, was long gone already. He had dismissed the behavior of Buffy and Spike as 'too much caffeine and drugs' and had walked away mumbling something about Buffy sleeping with vampire's.   
  
She shook her head. This had to be a demon just blurring her reality a little or something....it had to be her Sunnydale! She didn't feel flames or hot pokers coming at her from all around, so this wasn't hell, right? She shook her head yet again. Too many thoughts. Too little of a brain.   
  
"Slayer?!?" Spike broke the young girl out of her wandering thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, startled.  
  
"I've been calling you for the last bloody five minutes!" He said, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry I actually *think*!" She said, rolling her eyes at Spike.  
  
"Preppy bitch." Spike mumbled. "Should have bitten you long ago when I had the chance. This is all your fault we're who-knows-where."  
  
"*MY* fault?" Buffy almost screamed. "And when have you *ever* had the chance to bite me?!"   
  
"Plenty of times....yeah." Spike stood up straighter, trying to act more confident. He really didn't feel like a pissed off Slayer right now. Yet, he always managed to piss her off. It wasn't his fault he spoke his mind, right?  
  
"Plenty of times?" Buffy acted like she was amused, forcing laughter. "You couldn't beat me if I was tied up!" '  
  
"I could too!" He yelled at her.   
  
"Great comeback," She remarked sarcastically.   
  
"Fuck you." He hissed  
  
"Fuck you double." She spat, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Always knew you had a thing for every vampire you came across." Spike smirked, fishing for a fag in his pocket.  
  
"Leave Angel out of this!" Buffy hissed.  
  
"Who mentioned Angel?" Spike smirked, now reaching for his lighter.  
  
"You know what?" Buffy yelled. "I'm-I'm so sick of you! You--Just leave me alone! I. HATE. YOU!" And with that said, she turned on her heels and stomped away.  
  
"Yeah, run away Slayer! I hope some other Vampire has you as a midnight snack! You deserve it!" He yelled back at her. He didn't need her help to figure out what was going on or where they were, right?   
  
So, he quickly turned in the opposite direction, stalking away. He did feel like a midnight snack after all....  
  
****  
  
Spike lay in the Summers living room awake while Dawn and Buffy whispered to each other in the kitchen. He pretended to be asleep while he listened to their soft whispering. Every word they seemed to speak was about him.   
  
He rolled over on the couch. Why did they care for him so much? He didn't deserve any compassion....he didn't deserve anything good. Why did they even bother to keep him here? Why not just throw him on the street and let him starve to death? Or better yet, put him outside on a sunny day, let him become dust.   
  
Spike sighed. He had to get out of here.  
  
Why have them let you bake in the sun when you can do it yourself? At least then he'd be where he belonged: Hell.  
  
So quietly and slowly, he slipped out of the front door. Buffy and Dawn didn't notice as they were too absorbed in their conversation.  
  
Once outside, Spike started to run. He ran fast, he didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He didn't even pay any attention to anything around him. And Buffy didn't even have time to react before the souled vampire ran right into her.  
  
1998-Buffy stood up after being plowed down by Spike. Did he take drugs or something since the last time she had seen him? Yet, that *was* only five minutes ago.  
  
"Watch out where you're going next time." She rolled her eyes at the vampire still on the ground, kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"Kill me" He suddenly said, startling her.. "Just kill me. Please Buffy!"  
  
"Quite a change of tone since we last spoke." She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Please!" He pleaded. "I have to die! I'm horrible! I'm evil!"   
  
And then, he started to cry, startling Buffy even more. She'd never seen Spike cry before. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Really, what was there to do when your mortal enemy was laying on the ground sobbing?  
  
"Um...." Was all she could think of to say.   
  
"KILL ME!" He screamed.  
  
"I would be happy to....later...."She said hesitantly. Afterall, she did need his help to find out what was going on with Sunnydale.  
  
"NOW!" He screamed in agony. "Now...."   
  
He started sobbing again, and latched on to her leg looking up at her with glazed blue eyes, "Please Buffy."  
  
The Slayer stood there dumbfounded. What had happened to Spike in the last five minutes that had been so traumatizing?  
  
****  
  
Buffy slowly walked back into the living room to check on Spike. He seemed to be out cold the last time she checked on him. Hopefully he was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
Walking over towards the couch, her eyes widened when she realized no one occupied it. Spike was gone!  
  
"Dawnie!" She yelled, panicking.  
  
"What?" Dawn popped her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Spike's gone!"   
  
"What?!" Dawn ran into the room.  
  
"I gotta go find him. You stay here just in case he comes back." Buffy said in a hurry, grabbing her coat off of a nearby chair and shoving a few stakes into her pockets for protection.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Dawn asked, her bottom lip starting to tremble.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Dawnie." Buffy tried to reassure her sister, but she knew she must of sounded panicky.   
  
Yet, Buffy didn't stay to dwell on it, as she quickly raced out the door. She figured the graveyard was where he'd go first. Where else?   
  
Buffy sighed in relief as she almost immediately came across him. He was lounging against a tombstone smoking a cigarette. He didn't appear to be in any pain....and his hair was fully bleached. She could of sworn his roots were showing before. She didn't decide to dwell on it as she rushed over to him.  
  
"Spike!" She yelled.  
  
He looked up, "Back so soon, Slayer?"  
  
"Back?" She asked. "You left! Why did you leave? We were worried sick!" She grabbed him by the arm, starting to pull him towards her house. "Dawn is probably bawling. We have to get back."  
  
Spike shook her arm of him, "What the bloody hell are you rambling on about, Slayer? Did you take drugs or something?" He raised a scarred eyebrow at her, taking another puff of his cigarette.  
  
She looked back over at him, "Wha? No, I'm not on drugs. Spike? Are *you* okay? Are you still in pain?"  
  
"Pain?" He asked her. "I haven't been in pain and why are you suddenly worried about me? Just a few minutes ago you were yelling at me and telling me you hated me."  
  
"Huh? No I wasn't...." Buffy looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. "Did you bump your head?"  
  
"No...wait...just, uh, shut up for a minute! You're confusing me." Spike pressed his index fingers to his temples, massaging them slowly.  
  
"I'm confusing you?!" She asked. "You're confusing me!....I mean, one minute you're rolling around in pain crying and screaming and telling us to leave you alone and that you're evil. The next you're asking if I'm on drugs and smirking at me like everything's fine."  
  
"Have you finally gone of your rocker?" Was all he asked.  
  
"Ugh!" Buffy yelled, frustration apparent in her voice and showing on all her features.   
  
What the *HELL* was going on?  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: I hope this chapter was good, since I *did* write it at 3:00a.m. in the morning....and now I'm posting it at 3, yup yup.....*yawn* beddie bie. Time to dream of naked Spikes....huh? what? I'm okay.....really.....  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Thank you all so much for all your encouraging reviews! I really wasn't sure about the last chapter I put up, but from all the reviews recieved in one night, I'm guessing it was. Well, take your seats kiddies, and don't forget to hold on cuz another chapter is coming your way.....  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Seventeen year old Buffy Summers stood there in silence as she watched the vampire sob pitifully at her feet. She felt frozen. She didn't know whether to comfort him or kick him.   
  
She prayed that he would stop sobbing and try to kill her like old times. It would be easier than, right? Even bickering like they always did would be fine! But Spike begging her to kill him? It was so....well to put it frankly, weird and so un-Spike like.  
  
"Spike," She started. "What's wrong?"  
  
She felt weird asking him these questions, but what else was there to do? She very well couldn't kill him....not yet at least.  
  
"Why do you care?" He sobbed. "Why did you even take me in? Just leave me. Leave me where the sun will shine on me and I'll be gone. Then I won't have to mess up your life anymore, Buffy. It'll be good. You always told me to leave you alone, and now you won't have to worry about me!"   
  
"Take you in? Mess up my life?....Well slaying in general does mess up my life, considering you are a vampire you could be of help to that but....What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.   
  
"You took me in when you found me!" He sobbed. "Why, Buffy?" I deserve to be in pain. "I deserved the things you did for me. I deserved you using me for sex. I-"  
  
"What?" She almost yelled. Using him for sex? Why would she *ever* have sex with Spike?   
  
This is it, she thought. Spike's definitely gone insane.  
  
He didn't speak as he curled up into a fetal position on the ground and continued to sob.   
  
"Sex?" She spoke up.  
  
He looked up at her, ignoring her question, "You know I love you Buffy, but-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed, her eyes as big as saucers. Did he just say that he loved her?  
  
The sudden outburst caused Spike to look up at her.  
  
And that's when she saw it. It was true, he was in love with her....the adoration in his eyes. Just the way he looked at her. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Spike in love with her?   
  
He must of had too much to drink, Buffy thought. Why else would Spike look at her like that, let alone *say* he was in love with her?  
  
A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she steadied herself again a tombstone. This was just too much for one night. Being pushed through Acathla and who-knows-where, Xander talking nonsense, Spike going from screaming at her to utter adoration.   
  
Then it hit her, it had to be a spell! Someone was putting a spell on Sunnydale, what else would it be? Spike didn't love her! She sighed in relief. That had to be the solution....  
  
****  
  
Twenty-one year old Buffy Summers' sighed, "Spike." She simply stated. "Just come home with me. Dawn is probably worried sick by now."  
  
"Dawn?" Spike asked, pulling out his fifth cigarette. "Who's Dawn? Or did you say Don?"  
  
"Dawn, my little sister....you know the one you love and took care of while I was dead...." Buffy said, trying to refresh his memory.   
  
"Dead? Love? Took care of?" Spike asked, choking on the cigarette smoke. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Spike," Buffy sighed, exasperated. "My Sister, you dumbass. You know Dawn. Would you like me to spell her name out? D-A-W-"  
  
"I know how to spell the bloody name, Slayer." Spike growled. "But I don't know what the bloody hell you're going on about. You finally HAVE gone off your rocker, haven't you?"  
  
"Wha?" Buffy asked. "No...no rocker going off here, I think your the one who went off the deep end Spike. I mean you can't even remember Dawn!"   
  
"From what I remember you don't even have a sister! Is she little?" Spike asked. "You know, I could've always gone through her to get to you...."  
  
She slapped him, sending him reeling back startled. But the two didn't have time to dwell on the smack as they both heard an agonzing scream from the other end of the graveyard.  
  
Buffy took off running while Spike followed slowly and uninterestedly behind her.   
  
Yet, suddenly and unexpectedly she came to an abrupt halt, making Spike knock into her and fall backwards.   
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer." He hissed. Yet, he looked up to see why she had stopped so suddenly. The site made him freeze where he was half sitting up on the ground.   
  
For he saw himself and another Buffy staring right back at them.  
  
He promptly fainted.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Getting more exciting, eh? *laughs evilly* Well, sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one and all, but I just HAD to leave you on a cliff-hanger.   
  
And please, Don't forget to leave reviews! 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
AN: Again, thanks for the many many wonderful reviews! Spike fainting was kinda funny, eh? Now that I picture it....LOL. Okay, anyway, since school is started up again *groans* I might not post a chapter EVERY day, I'll definitely try though. Hopefully my teachers won't load me up with homeowork *shudders*  
  
Well, enough about this and on with the story!  
  
And I'm sorry, for due to technical difficulties with ffnet, I couldn't get this chapter posted until today! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
2002-Buffy stared in awe as she looked over at herself, yet slightly younger looking, standing across from her. Was another bot made? But then why wasn't it talking instead of just standing there in shock just like her? Was it possible it was her? Buffy felt dizzy.  
  
She than let her eyes travel to the Spike by the other Buffy's side. His roots were showing and he was a tear-stained mess, lying on the ground. That was her Spike! She quickly ran over to his side, kneeling down next to him.   
  
"Spike?" She said, the first one to speak up.  
  
He had stopped crying and was staring in shock at the other him.  
  
"Spike?" She repeated. "Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?"  
  
Spike didn't answer as he continued to stare at his other self. She felt the immense urge to slap him, just to get him talking.  
  
"Who are you?" The other Buffy spoke up, looking directly at her.  
  
"Who am I?" She asked. "Who are you?....You're not another bot are you?"  
  
"Bot?" 1998-Buffy asked, her eyes suddenly narrowing, as she walked over next to her Spike. "You're a demon, aren't you? Both of you! You're trying to trick me, aren't you?"  
  
"Demon?" 2002-Buffy shot. "If anyone's the demon, it'd be you."  
  
"Me?" The 1998-Buffy stood up, looking defiant. "Do you want me to show you who's the real Slayer?"  
  
2002-Buffy stood up, hovering at the exact same height as the other Buffy, "I'm sure there wouldn't be a second guess,"  
  
"Buffy," 2002-Spike suddenly moaned, causing her to kneel by his side, concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worry written all over her face.  
  
He looked up at her, "What's going on?"  
  
She was about to wipe the sweaty locks of hair from his forehead, when she stopped herself. She was just caring for Spike because of Dawn! She repeated that sentence in her head over and over, trying to get herself to buy it. But, she knew, it wasn't true.  
  
Just then, the Spike across from them started to come around, groaning something like "bloody hell" and "my bloody fucking head" in the process. She stared across at the other Buffy and Spike, taking her Spike's head into her lap. The other Buffy wasn't in fighting stance anymore but looking at her own Spike with a blank expression on her face.  
  
1998-Spike sat up and looked over at his other self, with his head in the Slayer's lap. It couldn't be him.....Why the hell would he ever think of even getting that close to the Slayer? Sure she was cute....But, she was more cute in "I wanna fuck you and kill you at the same time" kinda way. He winced as he tried to sit up, his head hurt like a bloody bitch. He groaned.  
  
2002-Buffy, realizing she hadn't answered Spike's question looked down at the vampire who was staring at her expectantly, "I don't know.....I really don't think they're bot's but I don't know."  
  
2002-Spike nodded, his thoughts suddenly coherent again. Sure, he still felt unworthy of everything, but he didn't feel the need to beg for someone taking his life anymore. It was most likely the thoughts of what he did that caused him to act like that. If only I could just concentrate on other things instead of what I've done, he thought silently.  
  
1998-Buffy sat down next to Spike, her thoughts a jumbled mess. What if this was really her? What if it was a demon? What if, what if,.....her thoughts could only concentrate on those at the moment. She felt dizzy and braced herself on Spike who gave her an odd look. She glared at him.  
  
"Who are you, really?" 2002-Buffy asked, then a sudden thought struck her, this Buffy looked younger so what if...."What year is this?"  
  
"1998, why?" 1998-Buffy replied.  
  
2002-Buffy felt faint. This *was* herself only from the past, "It's 2002." She simply stated.  
  
"N-No it's not,...."1998-Buffy replied, her voice slightly shaking.  
  
"Tell me," 2002-Buffy said. "What happened to you recently that could of sent you forward in time?"  
  
1998-Buffy looked straight at herself, it felt weird looking into one's own eyes. Her eyes then suddenly widened when she realized what had probably happened and she said, "We were pushed into Acathla."  
  
1998-Spike looked over at both Buffy's, "Are you suggesting we came forward in time?"  
  
"I can't think of any other explanation....I mean, that wasn't what happened to me, but,....." 2002-Buffy let herself trail off.  
  
2002-Spike looked over at himself, not believing what Buffy was saying. If this was himself....?  
  
"Wait," 1998-Buffy suddenly spoke up, looking over at her future self. "If you're really from the future, that Spike," She pointed to the 2002-Spike. "he said he loved me before. Please don't tell me we're...." 1998-Buffy looked more scared than anyone had ever seen her before. What if she was with Spike?  
  
"I'm not with him." 2002-Buffy stated, not wanting to look Spike in the eyes as she said this.  
  
2002-Spike saw the younger Buffy take a breath of relief, when he felt his cocky attitude return and just having to slip back in, "Wasn't like we didn't have fun."  
  
2002-Buffy turned her attention to Spike, "Were you faking to be hurt or something before? 'Cuz you *SURE* seem fine now!" She looked like she was about to pummel him with her fists.  
  
Bad move, he cursed himself in his head.  
  
"Wait you're saying.....?" 1998-Buffy looked like she was about to throw up and faint at the same time. Spike, her mortal enemy! How could her future self sleep with such a THING?  
  
"And you didn't even try to kill her, mate?" 1998-Spike, still not absorbing the word "love" that was said before, asked.  
  
"Well I couldn't and can't, especially with the sou-" 2002-Spike cut himself off, realizing he was about to admit he had a soul. His eyes widened and he prayed Buffy didn't head what he said.  
  
"WHAT?!" 2002-Buffy yelled.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you like it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
  
AN: Hehe, yup another chapter! Again, thankies for all the awsome reviews! You know, school does really come in handy for writing stories sometimes.....  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"WHAT?" 2002-Buffy repeated. Spike DIDN'T just say he had a soul.....  
  
She quickly dropped his head out of her lap and on to the cool wet ground of the graveyard.  
  
"I can't deal with this." She said, standing up. "This....this is just to much." She was near tears now. With a soul would she actually be able to resist him?  
  
2002-Spike sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Buffy, "Do you think *I* can even deal?" Spike shot, anger over taking him. "How can you say YOU can't deal?....Do you even understand how much it hurts?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you don't. You'll NEVER understand."  
  
"Spike...." She started.  
  
"Don't." He replied. "Just don't."  
  
"Wait," 1998-Spike spoke up suddenly. "I'm a bloody pounce in the future?"  
  
"Shut up," 2002-Buffy and Spike shot at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a light laughing could be heard a few feet away from 2002-Buffy and Spike. It was 1998-Buffy, she was on the ground giggling. Everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?" She asked when everyone looked at her. "You HAVE to admit, Spike with a soul is pretty funny." Three glares were shot her way and she quickly replied, "....or not."  
  
"Look," 2002-Buffy started. "Everyone just come with me so we can deal with you guys right now." She nodded towards her past self and Spike.  
  
"I think I'll just go-" 2002-Spike started, looking towards his crypt.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Buffy grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me."  
  
****  
  
Willow sighed as she looked at the tall English man to her right.  
  
"Giles," She started. "I don't think I can face them....not after what I-I did." She looked to be near tears as she finished her sentence.  
  
"Willow," He sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief. "We've been through this. Yes, you made a huge mistake, but Willow, you know we all love you. We made it all the way back to Sunnydale for more than you becoming petrified. Yes, it's going to be hard, but isn't it worth getting your friends, back?"   
  
She looked back up at the middle-aged made, a few tears falling onto her smooth cheeks, "But I'm so scared."  
  
Giles took the redhead into his arms with a fatherly embrace, "I know Willow, I know."  
  
****  
  
Twenty-one year old Buffy Summers walked into her kitchen, the two vampires and the other Slayer left in the living room.  
  
"Dawn," She said hesitantly, walking up to her sister who, at the moment, was pigging out on Pringles.   
  
"Spike!" Dawn immediately shouted. "Is he okay?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Nibblet." Her Spike suddenly walked into the room, making Buffy jump.  
  
"You're not in pain?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not at the moment." Spike replied.  
  
She nodded and than walked up to him, slapping him. That sent him reeling back startled, a pained expression cross his face.  
  
"That was for doing what you did to my sister." She said simply.  
  
Spike's eyes grew wide, and he quickly wiped away a tear, "How did you....?"  
  
"Xander." Dawn replied.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy started. "Please don't....He's different." She was afraid of Spike break down again, or worse, becoming insane.  
  
Dawn looked over at Buffy, raising an eyebrow much like Spike did a lot, "Different?"  
  
"Ask him." Buffy replied.  
  
"Spike," Dawn started. "I love you, I really do. But, please don't try anything like what you did again, capiche?" She walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Now what was this 'being different' thing Buffy said."  
  
He sighed heavily, "Nibblet....I have a soul."  
  
Her eyes widened as he said this, "A soul? How? Why? When? And again with the HOW?"  
  
"Dawnie," Buffy started. "I wanna know these questions too, but right now something more important has come up."  
  
"Wha-" Dawn was in the middle of asking when a loud crash could be heard from the living room followed by a long string of curses.  
  
The three rushed into the living room and Dawn grabbed on to Spike for support when she saw the scene in the living room. For a younger looking Buffy was on top of another Spike, a stake pressed firmly against his chest.  
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer!" The other Spike cursed.  
  
"Buffy!" 2002-Buffy yelled, finding it weird scolding herself. "You over there," She pointed to one side of the living room looking directly at her other self. "And Spike," She pointed to the other side of the room. "you over there."  
  
The two proceeded to walk to the other side of the room glaring at each other when they got where Buffy had put them.  
  
"Could someone please tell me what's going on?!" Dawn suddenly spoke up.  
  
2002-Buffy sighed, "Dawn it seems that the Spike and I from the past were sent here somehow....This is me and Spike from 1998."  
  
Dawn suddenly sat on the couch feeling dizzy, "So wow, this is you like only a year older than me?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied.  
  
"And who's this?" 1998-Spike spoke up, looking directly at Dawn. "She looks mighty tasty."  
  
2002-Spike walked behind 1998-Spike and slapped him upside the head, "You harm a hair on her head and I swear to you, I'll kill you even though you're me."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a poof?" 1998-Spike asked.  
  
"Love." 2002-Spike simply stated.  
  
"But she looks like such a tasty little thing...." 1998-Spike whined, letting himself trail off.  
  
"Her name is Dawn," 2002-Spike growled.  
  
"But who is she really?" 1998-Buffy asked.  
  
"Our sister," 2002-Buffy replied. "Well at least just mine right now."  
  
"Huh? But she's too old for me not to know about her. I would know if I had a sister." 1998-Buffy said, looking confused.  
  
"She was created by monks, memories were built. She was made out of me. Don't ask, you'll eventually find out anyway." 2002-Buffy said, smiling warmly at Dawn.  
  
"Still looks like a tasty treat to me," 1998-Spike said nonchalantly.  
  
"I swear," 2002-Spike barked. "If you threaten her life ONE more time I'll rip your head off your shoulders and go bowling with it."  
  
"Why don't you just rip your own head off?" 1998-Spike said. "It'd be a lot easier on your part."  
  
2002-Spike narrowed his eyes and growled.  
  
"Just shut up you two!" 2002-Buffy yelled. "....Or one, or one that's two..." She furrowed her brow. "Oh whatever!" She sighed. "We really have to figure out what's going on."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" 1998-Buffy asked. "We need Willow or Giles....or someone."  
  
"Willow and Giles are in England," 2002-Buffy replied, than turned towards the door as the sound of the doorbell was heard.  
  
Quickly she walked up to the door and pulled it open, only to reveal exactly who they had been talking about.   
  
"Speak of the devil," She mumbled quietly as she looked over at the two.  
  
Willow looked physically and mentally drained. Her red gaur was a mess, she didn't seem to be holding herself up too well, and her eyes just looked so....tired....tired of it all. Buffy recognized that look, she had had one the same after she had come back. Yet, Giles looked indifferent. He did look a little tired, but she imagined it was only from the flight here.  
  
Actually, she hadn't seen Willow since she had gone on her black magick rampage. The day after the almost-apocalypse Willow and Giles had immediately taken a flight back to England. And now three months later, Willow was back. Of course it was in the worst of time, one where they couldn't talk.  
  
"Giles, Willow," She greeted, saying Willow's name a little hesitantly. "I'm glad you're here." She spoke. "We kinda have a little problem and could do with some help...."  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Giles took a glance hesitantly to the right of him where the unchipped Spike sat. Giles sighed, taking his glasses off and preceding to clean them.   
  
"And they were pushed through Acathla, you say?" He asked, looking directly at his Buffy.  
  
"From what they told me, yeah." She replied, looking in the direction of her past self for confirmation. She got a nod in response.  
  
"Well, since things happened differently in our world, I reckon they aren't from it at all." He sighed, putting his glasses back on. "Possibly another dimension."  
  
"But their life seems to similar to ours...." She pointed to herself and the 2002-Spike.  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "Dimensions sometimes can be the same to a great extent as different to a great extent. There are millions of dimension out there. This one just seems to be a similar one to ours."  
  
"So you can get us home then?" 1998-Buffy suddenly spoke up, looking hopefully at Giles.  
  
He sighed, "There's only one problem, from what you tell me Angel was planning on ending the world before he pushed you and Spike through Acathla, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well," He spoke. "What if Angel already *did* end the world?"  
  
A look of pure horror came over 1998-Buffy's face as he said this, and she sat back into the couch in silence. Could her world really be gone?  
  
"Uh, Giles," Willow spoke up. "What if you do a spell that sends them back right when they were pushed through the portal?"  
  
Giles looked at Willow, "I don't know of a spell that can do that."  
  
Willow looked down sheepishly, "I do....n-not that I'd do it or anything, but I-I know what book it's in."  
  
Giles sighed, "Well Willow, you'll have to show me the book."  
  
"You're probably going to have to have help on the magick...." Willow said, trailing off. "Maybe Anya?"  
  
"Hmm," He said, looking thoughtful. "With her being a vengeance demon again maybe she would be helpful."  
  
"But there's just one question," 2002-Buffy suddenly spoke up. "How are we going to get Anya to do this spell without her blurting to Xander that there's two Buffy and Spike's running around? Especially two Spike's. He'll probably kill one before we get the spell done."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Maybe we can discuss this in the morning. Right now I'm exhausted. I'm sure we all are. Afterall it is way past three."  
  
"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"Such a good question," Giles replied.   
  
"Well," 2002-Buffy spoke up. "I'm guessing we should chain that Spike up," She pointed to 1998-Spike.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled. "I am bloody NOT going to be chained up!"   
  
2002-Spike patted him on the back, "Sure you are mate."  
  
1998-Spike growled, trying to frighten everyone. No one seemed to notice. He sighed, frustrated.  
  
"And the Buffy from the past can sleep in your room, right Buffy?" Giles asked. "And I'll take the couch."  
  
"Yeah....she *can* sleep in my room. But I'd kinda like to talk to Spike for a little....alone." She blushed.  
  
"She can sleep in the room with me since you guys are gonna talk." Dawn said. "If that's okay that is." She looked over at 1998-Buffy.   
  
"Fine with me." 1998-Buffy replied.  
  
"Swell." Giles said. "Now for the hard part, chaining Spike up...."  
  
****  
  
"You wanted to talk to me luv," Spike said, stepping into her room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "I'm just kinda wondering, how, when, why, and where?"   
  
"Eh?" Spike asked.  
  
"The soul." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh." Spike replied, taking a seat on her bed. Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"How-a demon gave it to me. When-three months ago. Why-I fought for it. Where-Africa." He sighed. "Answer your questions, pet?"  
  
"It's not cursed?" She asked.  
  
"No, I fought for it....Almost killed myself doing it. But I fought." Spike looked over at Buffy, literally forcing himself not to run his hand soothingly down her cheek.  
  
"Did you do it for me?" She asked.  
  
He looked down, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks almost shyly, "Who else?"  
  
She grabbed his hand, making him look up at her, "Spike...."  
  
"Buffy...."   
  
And slowly, ever so slowly, she brought her lips up to his, kissing him tenderly. It wasn't rough as they were used to, but the kiss was rather passionate and loving. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.  
  
"God I love you," He murmured.   
  
She looked up into his beautiful sapphire eyes and found herself getting lost. God I love....she caught herself before she could think the last word. Oh my god, her eyes grew wide. Do I love Spike?  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Cliffhangers, lots and lots of cliffhangers! Boy do I love you!  
  
P.S. Sorry this chappy's kinda short, but please review anyway! lol. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: My whole computer froze twice so I HAD to write this whole chapter over again, I hope it's as good as it was before this stupid thing froze. And sorry I ended up posting it a day late cuz of the stupid computer....grrrrrrrrr.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Buffy sighed, rolling over on her side in bed. Light breathing could be heard from the floor where she had let Spike sleep for the night. She guessed the souled vampire breathed out of habit, it was kind of cute though....She shook her head. Why was she thinking Spike was cute?  
  
"Buffy," His tired voice came from beside her bed. "Are you still up luv? I hear you tossing and turning up there."  
  
"Can't sleep," She replied, staring at the ceiling, her hands folded comfortably on her stomach.  
  
"Me neither." He replied, standing up. "Mind if I....?" He looked down at the bed, not sure if she'd let him lay down next to her so they could talk.  
  
"Sure." She scooted over, letting him slide in comfortably next to her.  
  
"Floor's kinda hard anyway," Spike smirked.  
  
"You can sleep up here if you want...." Buffy blushed, thanking the shadows silently that they hid her crimson cheeks.  
  
He smiled, "If that's okay with you."  
  
"It is." She smiled, turning over to face him. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself." She teased.  
  
"Don't know if I can do that luv," He smirked, teasing her back, he than sighed. "The kiss before....What-What was that?"  
  
She looked over at him, "Spike I still have feelings for you. I really do. But, right now I don't know what I'm going to do with them. What....what you did to me before it still hurts when I think about it so I don't know if I *can* be with you. But, maybe....just be patient okay?"   
  
He nodded, not replying once she said this.  
  
"Did I upset you?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at her, "It is better than you saying we *don't* have a chance, luv." He ran his hand lightly down her arm, and she found herself shivering from his touch. He smirked, "I'll let YOU figure out what you want though."   
  
And with that said he turned over in bed, facing away from her, "G'night, luv." He mumbled.  
  
"Goodnight, Spike."  
  
****  
  
Seventeen year old Buffy Summers couldn't sleep. Too much had happened to her in the past few hours. Her mind was on overload with what was going on. And what didn't help was that her "sister" of the future was laying in bed next to her. Everything was so confusing.  
  
Slipping out of bed, Buffy slowly made her way down stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. What she didn't remember was that Spike was chained to a chair in the kitchen.   
  
When she saw him she giggled quietly. He was in an awkward position. For his hands and legs were chained to the chair, his head was leaned back, and his eyes were closed....he was even snoring!   
  
He opened his eyes groggily when he heard her giggling.   
  
"Please unchain me." Was the first thing he said when he saw her.  
  
"Not a chance in hell," She replied, grabbing a bottle of Zephyrhills Spring water out of the refrigerator. She sipped it slowly, leaning against the counter.   
  
"Slayer," He whined. "Do you have any idea how much these bloody things hurt!"  
  
"Shut up you big baby," She rolled her eyes. "You're gonna wake everyone in the house!"  
  
"What do I bloody care?" He grumbled.  
  
"Want to ever get unchained?" She asked, than walked close to him, pushing her hair away from her neck, and started to run her finger up and down the bare skin. "....Ever taste human blood again?" She sighed, "Not that I'd let you...."  
  
Spike was practically drooling, "Slayer." He moaned.   
  
She looked back at him, "Guess you're gonna have to drink pig's blood while you're here." She smiled at the disgusted look on his face.   
  
Spike was about to complain when he spotted the key to his chains laying on the table. Who would be stupid enough to leave this here?   
  
Buffy, realizing what he was looking at leaning over him and snatched it off the table, giving Spike a good look down her blouse, letting him see everything.   
  
Spike smirked, "Next time you lean over me think about wearing a bra."  
  
You're a pig Spike!" She slapped him, not believing what had just come out of his mouth.  
  
"Well wasn't my fault I could see everything." He shrugged.   
  
"Everything?" She blushed.   
  
"Yup," He smirked. "Nipples and all."   
  
She punched him in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled. "Bloody hell!" He looked up at her, anger evident on his face. "It's not my fault you weren't wearing a bra!"  
  
"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" She asked, hands defiantly on her hips.   
  
Suddenly and unexpectedly a loud crash could be heard coming from the living room. She rushed into see Giles waking up.  
  
"What was that?" Giles asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." She said, looking around.  
  
Just then 2002-Buffy and Spike came rushing down the stairs. Buffy was in her skimpy nightwear and Spike was only in a pair of jeans, his hair wasn't even slicked down.   
  
"What was that?" 2002-Buffy repeated the same question Giles had asked.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" 1998-Spike shouted from the kitchen. "Someone untie me!"  
  
2002-Buffy quickly grabbed a coat off a nearby coat rack wrapping it around her body, "It came from outside right?"  
  
"Well since nothing seems to be disturbed inside, that is what I assume." Giles replied.  
  
"Right." 2002-Spike looked at his Buffy and they both headed outside.  
  
What Spike saw made him stop in his tracks, for Drusilla was rolling around on the ground laughing madly while pitching rocks at a nearby mailbox.  
  
"Great your crazy ex is back," Buffy mumbled.  
  
Spike ignored her as he approached the insane vampire, "What do you want Dru?"  
  
She looked up at him giggling madly, than turned her head towards the house, "My Spike is back!" She yelled. "He's on the wrong plate but he is back!"   
  
"Dru," Spike said. "That's not *your* Spike. You don't have a Spike. Get the bloody hell out of here."   
  
She looked up at him, her finger pointing at him accusingly, "Naughty. Naughty." She tsked. "You aren't my Spike. You're William. William. William. William." She giggled.  
  
"Dru I'm warning you...." Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike, "What should we do about her?"  
  
Just than 1998-Buffy rushed out, "What's-" She looked at Drusilla and uttered a single word, "Oh."  
  
"Yeah." 2002-Buffy sighed. "You can say that again. It looks like Drusilla here has come for the Spike from your time....or dimension."  
  
"Make them evil. Make them all evil. Angelus, Spike, Darla, Slayer, sister, watcher, friends...." Drusilla was mumbling. "Evil. Too many souls. Miss Edith says too many souls....Souls. Souls. Souls."  
  
"Shut your hole Dru," Spike sighed.   
  
She giggled, "Spike. Naughty. Naughty. You're bad...." She twisted her face up. "Bad. Good. Good. Bad."  
  
"Should we chain her up?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"Well she's not invited into your house which is good, so I'd say we take her somewhere else to chain her up." Spike suggested. "My crypt would be good."  
  
2002-Buffy nodded, "Lets take her there then."  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. "We really shouldn't let her get contact with the other me. She might want to take him somewhere and leave with him....and we have to send him and that Buffy both back to their dimension."  
  
2002-Buffy nodded, "So to your crypt then?"  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I hope this chappy was good, I know not much happened but something did happen! LOL. Hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, school has been really hard on me this week. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time. I don't know though. I'll try my best.  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The brunette vampire jingled the chains that held her to the crypt wall while glancing back and forth from 2002-Spike to the two Buffy's.  
  
"No, no, the pixies said this wasn't supposed to be the game!" Drusilla shook her head back and forth while looking directly at Spike.  
  
"Forget the bloody pixies for a second Dru," Spike sighed, running a hand through his tousled bleached locks.  
  
"Heart so full of the wrong feelings. Need other, other," Drusilla was mumbling.  
  
Spike grabbed her suddenly, violently grabbing her by the shoulders, "You're here for the other Spike, pet?" Spike paused, and when he didn't get an answer, continued, "You're not going to get him. Taking him would screw up a whole other timeline."  
  
"Spike," She smiled. "But there will be so much fun! Dancing fairies and pretty pixies will rejoice-"  
  
"Shut up," Spike nearly growled. "Please just shut up."  
  
"Yes and in my time you wanted her back," 1998-Buffy suddenly spoke up.  
  
"You shut up too," Spike glared at her.   
  
2002-Buffy walked up to Spike, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
He sighed, "I....I don't know. Too much stuff's going on right now."  
  
She looked up at him, genuine worry reflecting in her eyes, "Do you want us to take care of her? You could always go home and lay down."   
  
He looked down at her, smiling slightly, "It's okay, luv." He brushed a piece of stray blonde hair out of her eyes, "I'll be fine."  
  
"I really don't like to see myself that close to Spike." 1998-Buffy suddenly spoke. "And you're whispering which is even scarier."  
  
"More scary," 2002-Buffy corrected her. "And for the record-shut up."  
  
"No it's not more scary-" 1998-Buffy sighed. "Well, why don't we just leave Drusilla here and go home?" 1998-Buffy looked thoughtful, "Or better yet let her take Spike."  
  
"Yes," Drusilla was nodding her head. "I like that plan much better."  
  
"No," 2002-Buffy said. "She's not taking Spike. And we can't leave her because she might escape."  
  
"She won't." Spike spoke up. "Those chains will hold her pretty well, plus it's going to be light out soon. We'll check on her later."  
  
"You sure?" 2002-Buffy spoke up.  
  
'I'm sure." He replied.  
  
****  
  
She woke up at eleven a.m. and 2002-Buffy was still beat. Of course not getting a whole nights sleep would account for that, plus, they didn't get into bed the first time until about 3 or 4. Buffy yawned.  
  
Rolling over indicated that Spike had already gotten up. He wasn't anywhere in sight. So, hopping out of bed and throwing on a tank top and sweat pants she headed downstairs.  
  
And, sure enough, everyone else was up.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" 2002-Buffy asked as she approached a livingroom full of people.  
  
"We tried," 2002-Spike replied. "You punched me in the nose in thanks."  
  
"Opps. Sorry." She replied, taking a seat next to him. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
She nodded, looking up at everyone, "So are we looking for spells on how to get tweedle dee and tweedle dum back where they belong?"  
  
"Hey!" 1998-Spike said. "I resent that."  
  
"That was pretty mean." 1998-Buffy said. "He's the 'dum' one, right?"   
  
2002-Buffy shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips, "Let's just get to work. Alright?"  
  
"Actually," Giles, who was sitting next to an exhausted looking Willow spoke. "We've called Anya and Xander and they're coming over to help."  
  
"Xander," Buffy groaned. "He's gonna like faint and stake Spike one and Spike two all at once."  
  
"Well he's found out some useful information." Giles replied.  
  
"The whelp found useful info?" 2002-Spike asked.  
  
2002-Buffy rolled her eyes at him while Giles ignored him.   
  
"So how long until they get here?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"Around an hour, they both have some business to attend to." Giles shook his head. "I really hope Anya isn't maiming anyone."  
  
"So the plan is just to sit here for an hour?" 2002-Buffy asked. "Well forget that." She stood up, grabbing her Spike by the arm. "Come with me."  
  
The two left the room and soon enough everyone was clearing out doing their own things. Everyone, that is, besides 1998-Buffy and Spike.   
  
Spike absently drummed his fingers on a nearby table looking over at Buffy.  
  
"Would you stop that?" She asked. "Or I *will* tie you up again."  
  
He smirked, drumming his fingers louder, "Make me."  
  
"I will." She jumped on him, tackling to the ground while pinning his arms above his head.   
  
"Oooo," Spike smirked, rubbing his tongue along his blunt teeth. "I didn't know you were like that other Buffy-"  
  
"Eww," She let go of him. "I know she seems really close to the other you, but I'm not that-"  
  
She was cut off by Spike flipping her over and pinning her under him, "Gotcha now."  
  
"Get offa me." She tried to push him off.  
  
"Make me." He smirked, his face mere inches from her own and his blue eyes glinting threateningly.  
  
She attempted to brush him off again this time, bucking into him and feeling something 'pop up' she really didn't want to feel. She looked at him disgustedly and attempted to push him off of her again.  
  
"What you're saying fighting doesn't make you horny, Slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"No!" Her eyes sparked with anger, though her body was responding in different ways. "You pig!"  
  
Spike inhaled sharply, "Sure does smell like it."  
  
Her face than proceeded to turn a bright shade of pink as she attempted to push him off her again.   
  
"Stop fighting it." Spike smirked.  
  
"I would NEVER do an-" She started but was cut off when his lips met hers sharply and forcefully.   
  
She responded to the kiss quickly, prodding with her tongue for entrance to his mouth. He allowed and she kissed him deeper, both now rolling around on the floor.   
  
Than, suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"Oh god," She looked disgusted as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and realizing she was now on top of him, she took off running upstairs.  
  
Spike looked in her direction, sitting up, "Buffy!"  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I apologize for the lack of action in the chapter. No wait there was action but, but, ......you know what I mean....  
  
Please review. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chappy out as fast as I got this one. Hope you enjoy, I think this chappy was written better than the last last.  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
If Anya were a normal girl, she would of thought Halloween had come early this year. Creatures were littering the streets around where she was, even creatures she did not recognize. And, being a vengeance demon, she would of thought she would of known most creatures on this earth. But, something was off. Something about the earth, that is.  
  
Anya, rushing along the cracked pavement where a 800 pound demon had fallen earlier that day, came across her destination. And, still walking at a brisk pace, she entered the witches layer.   
  
****  
2002-Buffy slammed the heavy book shut, letting dust litter all areas around her, and she let out a frustrated sigh, "Giles. We can't come up with anything."  
  
The English-man looked over at his Slayer and sighed also, glancing quickly back at the book he was currently reading, "Buffy. We need to find away to get the you and Spike of the past back where they belong. We can't just quit."  
  
"But Anya was supposed to have arrived over an hour ago." She whined, looking down at the book that lay in her lap, pouting. "She's probably the one who will have useful info on the sending-them-back issue. We've been looking through these books for like, ever. Can't we at least take a little break?"   
  
"Yeah, Rups." 1998-Spike agreed. "I am getting a little stiff in the neck."  
  
Giles looked over at 1998-Spike, clearly annoyed, "You haven't even been helping."  
  
"So?" 1998-Spike raised a scarred eyebrow. "....Your point being?"  
  
Giles sighed, "Fine. Take a break. Whatever you want. I'll go upstairs, check on Willow and work up there."   
  
And at a brisk pace the watcher headed upstairs, four heavy books balancing in his arms.  
  
2002-Buffy turned to her Spike, "I think I got him mad."  
  
He chucked, "That you did, pet." Suddenly a unreadable look came over his face. "We forgot to check on Dru."  
  
"Shit," She mumbled, looking over at Xander who had arrived an hour earlier, half asleep and drooling at the living room coffee table.   
  
"Watch him." She looked at her past self. "I really don't want him," She pointed to past Spike. "To eat Xander."  
  
1998-Spike grinned, "He is annoying and....why would I ever waste my time to bite someone as useless as HIM anyway? His blood probably tastes like rotten eggs."  
  
2002-Buffy nodded, "Well then it's all settled."  
  
And with that, she grabbed 2002-Spike's arm and they both headed out the door.  
  
Once, the two future Slayer and Vampire were gone, 1998-Buffy kept glancing at Spike uneasily. She really hoped he wouldn't try anything like a repeat of earlier. What she had done had been on her mind at all hours. How could she have kissed a souless being such as Spike? Angel was a different story....She grimaced at the memory of Angel. Better not think of him, she mentally scolded herself.  
  
Thankfully, for the time being, Spike seemed extremely interested in the chipped back nail polish on his thumb nail. She sighed in relief, it looked like he wasn't going to try anything with her soon-  
  
"Like what you see Slayer?"  
  
Shit, she mentally scolded herself. Now you've gone and jinxed yourself!  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked instead.  
  
"Well, you're watching me, so I figured you liked what you saw." He looked up at her smirking.  
  
"Why would I? You ugly disgusting pig." She shot, her arms now firmly folded across her chest, more of an act out of nervousness than defiance, but she hoped he didn't notice.  
  
"I really don't think you thought that earlier." He replied casually. "Because I don't think you would've been kissing an ugly disgusting pig."  
  
"Shut up," She shot, both of them now forgetting Xander was asleep only a foot away from them.  
  
"Ooh, good one Slayer. Don't have a comeback? You know I'm right, don't you pet?" He smirked, getting up from where he was seated and walked over to her. "Admit it. You want me."  
  
"Why would I want YOU?" She asked, anger apparent on her features.  
  
"Well who could blame you?" He shot her one of his charming smiles, before grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing his mouth down to hers in a furious and dominating kiss. And, she didn't pull away.  
  
****  
  
"I thought you said these chains would hold her!" 2002-Buffy yelled, in a panic. For Drusilla had somehow escaped the chains that were holding her through the wall. It looked as if a chainsaw had almost drilled right through them, the way they were broken.  
  
"She couldn't have done this on her own, pet." Spike replied. "Someone's helping her."  
  
"Well who would-" Buffy didn't get to finish her sentence as a ditzy feminine voice floated out from the shadows of the crypt.  
  
"Oh Spikey."  
  
Spike turned around rolling his baby blue eyes, "Harm."  
  
She smiled, revealing herself as she walked out of the shadows, "I let your precious Droodzilla go. She was bugging the hell out of me." The female vampire smiled, running a finger sensuously down his arm.  
  
Spike pulled away, annoyed. "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, Harm. Why'd you come back?"  
  
She smiled, "I was getting lonely, thought we could....you know...."  
  
"Harm," He said. "You stupid bint. You just bulloxed up everything by letting Drusilla go." He turned to Buffy. "She's probably heading to your house, lets go before she gets to him."  
  
She nodded, "Come on."  
  
The two of them started to head out when Harmony yelled, "Wait Spike!"  
  
"What?!" He turned around, almost growling at her.  
  
"You are going to come back later right?" She asked, trying her best to look sexy.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at her and then quickly turned around, as he and Buffy charged towards her house.  
  
****  
  
1998-Buffy and Spike didn't notice when the door to the house opened, or when 2002-Buffy and Spike came in talking about not being able to find Drusilla. None of it. They were too absorbed in each other, now laying across the floor, Spike on top of her and he continued to kiss her. Yet, luckily, it wasn't Xander who had noticed them.  
  
2002-Buffy and Spike stood there started as they stared at their other self's making out.   
  
"Um..." 2002-Buffy cleared her throat, finally getting the attention of the two.  
  
1998-Buffy hearing voices, started to panic. And, hesitantly she looked up to find their future self's staring at them in shock and maybe a little bit of humor.   
  
"Uhhh," 1998-Buffy felt herself turn beat read before she rushed upstairs, leaving 1998-Spike laying on the floor, his eyes still glazed and his arousal obvious to everyone in the room.  
  
Then, as quickly as it started, the shock *did* turn into humor and 2002-Buffy burst out laughing, followed closely by 2002-Spike. What was this world coming to?  
  
Yet, suddenly, Anya burst in through the door, finally being the one to rouse Xander. She looked panicked and was wringing her hands nervously together.  
  
"Did you find something out?" 2002-Buffy asked.   
  
"We need to get them back soon." Anya spoke.   
  
"What?" Buffy saw the panicked look on Anya's face. "What's going to happen."  
  
"When you have too much essence of one person in a time or dimension, for example the essence of two of you and two of Spike here would double the amount, well, it kinda creates havoc. Buffy, we have to get them back or else we might have another apocalypse and another time ripping and thinning of the walls between dimensions. We have to get them back, and soon."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: This story doesn't really have a lot of action in it. It's figuring stuff out....uhhhh.....just read. I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, but I hope you are.  
  
PEOPLE COMPLAIN, at the upn Buffy site there's a poll asking if Buffy and Spike should be together, and the "No he's still evil" response only tripled in a few minutes a few days ago. Plus, I figured out they rigged the Yes response to go down everytime you voted. Please complain. I got an email addy in terms of use. Hopefully they'll read it.  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
2002-Buffy looked up at Anya, her face displaying several emotions at one, "We don't even have a spell to get them back yet! How are we going to get them back soon?"  
  
Anya sat down on the couch, the farthest away from where Xander was now sitting, "Well I didn't exactly ask the Witch for a spell....You told me to find out information, not to find a spell!"  
  
"Did she say how much time we have left?" 2002-Buffy asked.   
  
"You didn't tell me to ask her that either!" Anya said. "Do you think I should talk to her again?"  
  
"Yes. Please." 2002-Buffy sighed.  
  
"Okay." Anya sighed. "I'll teleport this time." And with that said Anya was gone within a fraction of a second, leaving no trace behind but her purse which she'd left laying on the coffee table.  
  
2002-Buffy looked around the room at everyone. 1998-Spike was still laying on the floor in a daze, yet certain parts of his body had seemed to calm down, 2002-Spike was sitting next to her, every now and then sneaking an affectionate glance in her direction, and Xander was kind of in a sleep daze, looking as if he was about to fall back asleep any moment.  
  
"What did I miss?" Xander asked sleepily, while rubbing his eyes. "Besides what Anya said." He glanced hesitantly at the two Spikes. "And speaking of what Anya said, I'm kinda liking the plan. Get rid of an extra Spike, sounds good to mean. I mean one Spike is enough evilness around here."  
  
2002-Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander's immaturity, "Well Drusilla somehow escaped."  
  
"There's Drusilla now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you? She came after that Spike," She pointed to 1998-Spike. "And we chained her up. So, then Harmony decided to show up and unchain her." Buffy rolled her eyes. "She really is a stupid bin-" She stopped herself mid-sentence glancing over at 2002-Spike. "I've been hanging around you too long. For goodness sakes, I was about to say bint. Since when has that become part of *my* speech?"  
  
He looked at her affectionately, "Well what can I say?"  
  
She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes, and froze. The intensity of emotion in them made her feel like he was staring into her soul. She always felt naked around him when he looked at her like that, the way he could see right through her. She felt like kissing him. She felt like doing *something*, *anything*. And she couldn't help these emotions within her, she couldn't help it if she was-  
  
"Oh stop giving each other bloody puppy-dog eyes." 1998-Spike cut her off mid-thought and made her blush when she realized she had been staring at 2002-Spike.  
  
Xander looked up at Buffy, "Yeah. Why *were* you staring at Spike?"  
  
"I..." Buffy felt herself turn a deep shade of crimson. "I...I was just, uh, thinking."  
  
Xander, choosing to always be in the land of denial bought her excuse while 1998-Spike looked at her skeptically. 2002-Spike just looked down at his hands as if he was seeing something really interesting on them.  
  
"Why don't you two just go upstairs and shag?" 1998-Spike sat up from where he had been laying on the floor. "I'm sick of seeing the bloody sexual tension between you too. I mean, at least the other Buffy gave in to it."  
  
This being said, caused Xanders head to snap up, "What? What are you talking about? What about the other Buffy giving into it?"  
  
1998-Spike smirked, "You were hear the whole time I was kissing her."  
  
Xander looked like he was about to be sick, "Oh god." He looked over at 2002-Buffy. "What is it with you and Spike? And *why*?"  
  
2002-Buffy couldn't stand it anymore and rushed upstairs and into her room, where the other Buffy currently was.   
  
1998-Buffy looked up when she saw her other self enter the room. And thinking of what had happened before, she blushed, even if this *was* herself she was sitting across from.  
  
"Hey," 2002-Buffy's face was still a deep shade of crimson from what had gone on downstairs.  
  
1998-Buffy sighed, "Hi." She than looked up at her other self's bright red face, "Why do you look so embarrassed?"  
  
"Xander....The other Spike....It's just...." 2002-Buffy let herself trail off as she took a seat next to 1998-Buffy, "What is it about Spike?"  
  
"What do you mean?" 1998-Buffy looked at her future self.  
  
"Why were you making out with him, and why am I...why do I wanna be with him?" 2002-Buffy sighed, running her hands through her blonde hair, frustrated.  
  
1998-Buffy blushed slightly, thinking of earlier. "I don't know."  
  
"I even think I-" 2002-Buffy was cut off when a light knock came from outside the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Us." Came 2002-Spike's voice from outside the door.  
  
"Who's us?" 1998-Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike number one and Spike number two." 1998-Spike said.  
  
2002-Buffy shrugged, "Come in."  
  
The two of them walked in, 1998-Spike looking a little uncomfortable for being where he was, yet 2002-Spike approached his Buffy right away.  
  
"You okay?" 2002-Spike asked his Buffy.  
  
"Fine." 2002-Buffy replied. "Just, uh, kinda confused. It's something I really don't think I could talk about now...."  
  
He nodded, understanding.   
  
2002-Buffy glanced at 1998-Spike who was still standing in the doorway, looking like a lost boy.   
  
"Did he wanna come in?" She whispered to 2002-Spike.  
  
He nodded.  
  
1998-Buffy looked up at 1998-Spike, "And you came here to what? Stand in the doorway?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable and took another step into the room, "Can I uh....talk to you?"  
  
She stood up, rolling her eyes, and walking out of the room. He followed her.  
  
2002-Buffy turned to 2002-Spike, "He's looking at her like you...." She trailed off looking at the way *her* Spike was looking at her. And, she did something she had promised herself she'd think about before doing again. She kissed him.  
  
1998-Buffy brought 1998-Spike into the bathroom, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
He looked down at the floor, nervously starting to peel his black nail polish off his finger nails.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked. "You're acting so un-Spike like."  
  
He started to turn around and head out the door, "Never mind."  
  
"Wait," She spoke before she could think. "It's like you've changed only in a few minutes. What's going on?"  
  
He sighed, "It's really....nothing."  
  
"Is this how you really are?" 1998-Buffy suddenly asked. "Is this how you act when you don't have that arrogant selfish barrier up around yourself?"  
  
1998-Spike let a small smile appear on his face, "I guess."  
  
She took a step closer to him, "Will you tell me what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
He looked up, "I know we've only been here for two days, but I-I've realized something. I know it's bloody wrong, hell it was wrong to kiss you, but Sl-Buffy, I'm falling for you. I don't know why, but-" He cut himself off, and turned away in embarrassment. And, if vampire's could blush, he would've been.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "How can you be like this without a soul?"  
  
"S'pose it's how I've always been." He shrugged. "I love Drusilla, I still do, but I've been thinking. She wants Angel more than me, she'll always want Angel more than me. She doesn't love me like I love her, she never will."  
  
1998-Buffy took a step closer to him, "Spike...."  
  
He looked down at the small form of the Slayer, "This doesn't make bloody sense, I know but-"  
  
"Shut up." She spoke.  
  
"What?"   
  
And to answer his question, she kissed him.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Yay, I'm excited about writing this chapter! Yay! And I'm suppossed to be doing homework! hehe. But, but, this is MY happy-go-Buffy-day, why does school have to try and ruin in? LOL. Anywho, here's the next chappy to celebrate the new season of da Buffster getting Spiked. hehe :-) I know, 'm crazy, so did you all enjoy Buffy? I sure did, whew, it seemed to go by so fast!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, leaving wet trails of kisses down his pale chest.  
  
"Buffy," 2002-Spike moaned. "God...."  
  
"Spike," She scooted herself onto his lap, straddling him. "I want you."  
  
"I....wait." He pushed her mouth away from his neck.   
  
Her eyes went wide, "It's the clause right? A moment of true happiness, you can't have that! I forgot, I'm so dumb and now we can't-"  
  
"Buffy," Her smirked at her rambling. "I don't have the clause. The soul wasn't cursed."  
  
"Then, why?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever we had before I came back, that wasn't a relationship. I don't want that with you. I don't want to fuck then you say nothing happened, and so on. I want you, luv. I want all of you, emotions attached." He smiled slightly, and as quickly as the grin was on his face, it was off and his face had turned serious. "And if you just want to fuck, I don't think I could handle being in another one of those screwed up relationships with you."  
  
"Spike," She looked at him. "I don't want that....Can *I* have all of you?"  
  
He looked up at her small form, still straddling his lap, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Do you see a smile on my face?" She asked.  
  
"A small one." He grinned as he pushed her down onto her bed.  
  
****  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Spike!" 1998-Buffy screamed. "Spike! OhMyGod!"  
  
1998-Spike squeezed his legs tighter around 1998-Buffy's tiny hips as she squirmed under him. He watched in satisfaction as her squirmed got weaker as he dug his fingers harder into her ribs, making her burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Didn't know that you were ticklish, Slayer. If I woulda known I'd of killed you this way." He smirked.  
  
She weakly tried to push him off of her, pouting slightly. Or pouting, that is until he slid his fingers under her arms and started tickling her again.   
  
"Spike! Stop!" She pleaded, but it came out more as a giggle than anything else.  
  
"Oh why, pet?" Spike smirked. "Always wanted to see the Slayer piss 'er pants."  
  
"Please!" She said, trying to reach up and flip him over.  
  
He grinned, pulling her arms down and pinning them above her head.  
  
Yet, suddenly, the bathroom door was burst open and in came Xander looking flustered from *only* running up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Get off of her you evil-" He stopped mid-sentence looking at the scene in front of him. "Are you tickling her?"  
  
Both 1998-Buffy and Spike looked like they were going to die from embarrassment. Spike had a reputation to keep, and Buffy, well who could be worse than Xander finding them in this position?   
  
Buffy quickly pushed Spike off of her brushing herself off, "No....You see we were um, fighting."   
  
"Please don't tell me even the past Buffy and Spike are acting all smoochy! Cuz you know what? That's just scary. I'm scarred for life." Xander visibly shuddered.   
  
"We were bloody fighting!" Spike protested. "Nothing bad with a little *sparring* with the Slayer." Spike purposely enunciated the word "sparring" why looking at Buffy suggestively. She turned beat red.  
  
"Okay, that was a sexual innuendo wasn't it? You just made a sexual innuendo to Buffy! With me in the room! You're going to kill me! I'm going to kill myself! Someone help me!" Xander walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear a loud crash come from Buffy's room and a long string of giggles come from 2002-Buffy followed closely by the unmistakable voice of Spike.  
  
"What is the world coming to?!" Xander ran down the stairs as quick as lightning, afraid of hearing or seeing anything else.  
  
****  
  
An hour had passed since Xander's not so pleasant encounter with two different versions of Buffy and Spike. And, Giles, Xander, Willow, the Spike's, and the Buffy's sat around, some actually working, some not, while waiting for Anya to arrive with information.   
  
Giles sighed, exasperated as he gently set down the heavy book he had been reading.   
  
"I'm starting to become anxious. I wish Anya would arrive soon."   
  
"Tell me about it," 2002-Buffy mumbled, turning a page in a demon book, and accidentally ripping a page slightly. She mouthed an 'oops' before turning onto the next page.   
  
Willow looked around the group nervously. She hadn't really been much with the action since she had come back to England. Yet, it was understandable, especially since she had tried to suck the whole world to hell. Also, being around books that held magick was very tempting for a recuperating witch such as herself. Still, Willow felt the need to help out in some way. She could always supervise and give pointers to the spell-casters if nothing else.  
  
2002-Buffy let out a small moan of exasperation as she shut her own book, staring at the door wishing Anya would appear. How much more boring could this get? Sure they should be searching for another spell just incase Anya came up empty handed. But, right now, Buffy had....other things on her mind. Things that seemed to involve a bleached-blonde incredibly sexy vampire. She blushed in spite of herself.  
  
Before any more whining or moaning of any kind could be heard of, Anya appeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
2002-Buffy jumped up immediately, "Did you find a spell?"  
  
"Yeah." Anya sighed. "We just need to get supplies....and a certain kind of crystal. The witch called the crystal Krystef, which will be hard to get. And that just really make my trip worthless." Anya slumped down onto the couch, groaning.  
  
"It's not worthless." 2002-Buffy looked at Anya. "There has to be a way of getting this crystal."   
  
Anya looked up, "There is."  
  
"How?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
The sound of the Buffy's ex-lover's name made both Spike's and Buffy's jump.  
  
"Angel?" Both Buffy's asked in sync.  
  
"No," Anya looked over at them both. "Angelus."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Please review, hahahaha. Such a cliffhangy cliffhanger. And I wanna see more insane Spike next week *pouts* Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. :-)  
  
p.s. Sorry this chappy is short. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
2002-Buffy *was* absolutely sure she hadn't heard Anya right. Angelus? How could Angelus be the key to getting the crystal? Angel was bad enough to face right now, but Angelus?   
  
"So, what?" 2002-Buffy looked over at Anya. "Do you expect me to go to him, sleep with him, and bring him back with this precious crystal?" Sarcasm dripped from her every word. Yet, she still earned a glare from 2002-Spike for the "sleep with him" part.  
  
"Sarcasm isn't going to help Buffy," Anya sounded calm, as if she didn't just say they needed one of the most brutal vampires on earth to help them.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you try acting as calm as you are when you have to face your psycho ex-boyfriend." 2002-Buffy rolled her eyes at Anya. "And what the hell am I supposed to do to get Angelus here anyway?"   
  
"Oh," Anya reached a hand in her pocked, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "Well, first we need Angel from our dimension, then we have to summon the Angelus from her dimension." Anya pointed to 1998-Buffy.  
  
"Why do we knew the Angel from this dimension?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"We need his blood for the spell." Anya simply replied, starting to admire her bright red and newly painted nails.  
  
"Great, so in other words I have to tell Angel about another Buffy and Spike being here. And then, he has to do a spell to summon his evil twin. Oh, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." 2002-Buffy groaned.  
  
"Well," Anya picked up the portable phone that was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to 2002-Buffy, smiling. "Here you go."  
  
****  
  
Angel paced back and forth restlessly, his hands dug deep in the pockets of his trench coat as he looked over at the two companions he had left at "Angel Investigations", Fred and Gunn.  
  
"You saw him yesterday and he disappeared, like one moment he was there, one he was not? Connor's not a freakin' demon. He can't teleport." Angel growled, suddenly feeling like he should just stake himself and end his misery.  
  
"Well I don't know," Fred shrank back, obviously scared at the furious way Angel was acting.  
  
"Well-" Angel was cut off as the shrill sound of a telephone rang through the hotel, startling the three companions.   
  
Fred quickly rushed to the phone, glad for a distraction from Angel. "Angel Investigations!" She chirped. "We help the helpless-Oh, hi. Buffy? Aren't you Angel's ex-girlfriend? You want to talk to Angel?"  
  
Angel's head turned at this, "Buffy? Is she okay?" He quickly snatched the phone away from Fred bringing the phone to his ear.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked into the phone. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Well....not exactly." The Slayer spoke from the other end of the line. "We kinda need your help."  
  
"Is it really bad?" He asked.   
  
"You could say that again. Can you just come to Sunnydale, we really need your help. Desperately. Oh, and if you see two Spike's running around, don't stake them." She said quickly.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Forget it. Can you just come?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll be there before morning." He hung up quickly, looking at Fred and Gunn. "Well guess I'm heading back to good ol' Sunnydale."  
  
****  
  
"He coming?" 2002-Spike asked, looking over at Buffy.   
  
"Can I dust him after he helps us?" 1998-Spike asked.  
  
"Yes and no." She answered both of their questions at once, and for the first time noticing the fear in her younger self's eyes. "Is it Angelus?" She asked.  
  
"How'd you guess?" 1998-Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I guess I know myself better than I thought." 2002-Buffy smiled slightly, hoping to receive *even* a half smile from her younger self. 1998-Buffy returned a smile, but it held no emotion to it.   
  
2002-Buffy looked at her younger self, and a look of understanding passed between the two. Angelus, they both had been through the pain of loosing him after a night full of passion and 2002-Buffy knew it hurt like hell.   
  
"So do you think we should get some shut eye before Angel shows up?" 2002-Spike asked. "At least then we won't fall over from being so tired when he arrives."   
  
"Good idea." 1998-Buffy said. "I am pretty worn out from everything that has happened today." From saying that, she earned a knowing look from 1998-Spike who just got a glare back. He playfully pouted.   
  
"So the same arrangements from last night then?" 2002-Buffy asked, stifling a yawn. She *really* was exhausted.  
  
"I don't think so," 1998-Spike looked over at 1998-Buffy. "I was thinking along the lines of something different?"  
  
"Something different?" Dawn approached the group from the hallway. "Whatcha guys talking about?"  
  
"Sleeping arrangements." 2002-Buffy asked. "There's extreme exhaustion in this household."  
  
"I still don't like the arrangements from last night. For one thing I don't wanna be bloody tied up and for another-" 1998-Buffy sent 1998-Spike a "warning" glare before he could go on. He really didn't feel like getting his ass kicked by Buffy right now, especially when his strength wasn't up to it's fullest, mostly from lack of sleep.  
  
Everybody parted seperate ways, 2002-Buffy and Spike heading up to Buffy's room, Dawn and 1998-Buffy into her room, Willow heading exhaustedly to her room, Anya leaving, Giles sleeping on the couch, and 1998-Spike leaning against the couch this time.   
  
The time they had to rest seemed to breeze by, for only two hours later, the loud buzzing of the doorbell woke everyone in the house, besides Dawn that is, who could sleep through an earthquake. Giles, looking messy and tired from being woken opened the door to Angel.  
  
"Hello." Giles spoke, stepping aside. "Come on in."  
  
Angel stepped inside, looking around as if he'd never been in the Summers' house before. Though, when he glanced to his right he caught sight of a certain bleached-blonde vampire, still leaning against the couch.  
  
"What's he doing here?" He pointed to 1998-Spike, immediately vamping out.  
  
"Well," 2002-Buffy spoke, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"That's what we need you here for...."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I really didn't want to go through Angel getting out of the ocean, so he's already back, okay?  
  
Also,  
I know it's short and I hope it was good....And....and sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: So I'm watching 7.3-"Same Time, Same Place", and guess what? Right when Spike starts to talk to Buffy RIGHT when he does, my t.v. goes all fuzzy for like 10 seconds. And, also, since I tape every eppy of Buffy I'm looking for a tape for next weeks Buffy and in the beginning I see the previews for "previously on Buffy", turns out I taped the music video awards over "Normal Again"; "Seeing Red"; and "Villians". Tuesday was just EVIL!  
  
P.S. I so will totally try my best to write this chapter better than the last.  
  
Also this chappy is for SunnyD and Akueri, I know I told you I'd put a chappy up on Weds. or Thurs., I'm sorry!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
Angel stared at Buffy, an eyebrow raised slightly, "You need me here to dust Spike?"  
  
"No...No." She slowly walked down the stairs until she was standing face to face with her ex-lover.  
  
Sometimes it still gave her chills to be so close to him. After he had become Angelus that night so many years ago, she always felt fear towards him. She couldn't help it. He had scarred her emotionally and physically in so many ways, it hurt to just think about it.  
  
"You see..." She started but let herself trail off as 1998-Buffy and 2002-Spike slowly walked down the stairs. "...That's why we need your help."  
  
A shocked look overcame Angel's features as he glanced back and forth between 2002-Buffy, 1998-Spike, 2002-Spike, and 1998-Buffy.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" Angel finally spoke, his brown eyes wide as he looked back at 2002-Buffy.  
  
She walked over to the couch, motioning for him to take a seat beside her. 2002-Spike purposely sat on the other side of her and she gave him a small smile.   
  
2002-Buffy than went on to explain how 1998-Spike and Buffy came to this dimension and the exact way to get them out.  
  
Afterwards, he stood there an unreadable expression firmly set on his face. Angelus? Had she told him she needed his blood so they could bring Angelus to this dimension? The dark-haired vampire was ashamed. Ashamed that Angelus was himself. And, he dreaded the thought of seeing himself as Angelus.  
  
"I guess I have no choice." Angel spoke up. "Considering if I don't do it we'll have another apocalypse." He than looked over at the two Spike's. "By the way, why aren't those two chained up?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Well for one," She pointed at 2002-Spike. "To make a long story short about him, he's been helping us for years now." She purposely left the part out about his "souled" status. "And for him," She pointed to 1998-Spike. "Well he proved he wasn't going to try and eat someone any time soon."  
  
"Spike's been helping you out for years?" Angel looked humored by this.  
  
"Got a problem?" 2002-Spike asked.  
  
"It's just...you helping out." Angel let a small chuckle escape. "Weird."  
  
"Well, we've gotten used to it." She than looked over at Giles, about to ask him if he had the spell components ready, when she realized he was asleep again. "Giles is beat." She giggled.   
  
"I think we all are, luv." 2002-Spike, as if to prove the point, let out a giant yawn.  
  
"Just because we're all tired doesn't mean we don't have to work though." She sighed. "And with Angelus here, I have a feeling we'll be getting no sleep."  
  
"Me too, pet." 2002-Spike leaned back into the couch, briefly closing his eyes before opening them up again. "I envy the Nibblet so much now."  
  
"Tell me about it." 2002-Buffy yawned.  
  
"'The Nibblet'?" Angel asked.  
  
"Dawn." 2002-Buffy and Spike answered at the same time.   
  
"And she even sleep more than I ever do." 2002-Buffy mumbled, before becoming alert again. "So, guess we're gonna have to wake Giles up, huh?" And, not waiting for a response she walked over to her sleep father-figure and shook him gently.  
  
He groaned and looked up at her, before remember what was going on and realizing his must have drifted off, "I'm sorry Buffy." Giles looked a little embarrassed. "I must of drifted off."  
  
"No problem, Giles. We're all beat." She sighed.  
  
"Yes. Yes." He yawn slightly, covering his mouth politely. "I imagine we all are."  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep before we summon," 1998-Buffy paused mid-sentence, shuddering as she uttered a single word. "Angelus."  
  
2002-Buffy looked over at her younger self, true compassion sparkling in her hazel eyes as she nodded.  
  
"We do have quite a few days. So yes, sleep would come in handy." She sighed, running a hand through her messy blonde hair.   
  
Everyone nodded, Angel insisting he wasn't tired and was going to do a quick sweep of the cemetery before going down to sleep on the cot in the basement. Though, once Angel was out of the door 2002-Buffy and Spike slipped up the stairs together, quietly.  
  
The entered her room, Spike immediately laying down on her bed and covering himself up. Buffy slipped in beside him, curling herself up against him, her head in the crook of his neck, and she made sure to plant a small kiss over his shoulder.   
  
He smiled, but then quickly turned towards her a serious look taking over his features, "Promise me you'll never leave me for Peaches."  
  
She looked over at him, understanding in her eyes, and deciding to clarify her decision of being with only him, she spoke, "Spike, Angel and I are over. I'm with you now. Angel's my past, you're my future. Don't forget that."  
  
He looked over at her, "You promise?"  
  
"I promise."   
  
The two kissed each other lightly on the lips before drifting off into a restless sleep, dreading what was to come tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
1998-Spike was sitting on the porch, having his last cigarette for the night before he went to sleep. He hated peaches being here and dreaded the thought of seeing Angelus tomorrow. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but frankly, it scared the shit out of him. Angelus had always scared the shit out of him.  
  
The light sound of the door closing startled Spike and he looked up to see 1998-Buffy coming towards him, and placing herself next to him.  
  
"Can't sleep, luv?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I haven't really tried yet. I'm just afraid of tomorrow." She admitted. "Why does Angelus have to be involved in this spell? Seeing Angel tonight was bad enough." She looked over at Spike, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I never wanted to see him again. After what he did...."  
  
Surprising himself by his comforting actions, Spike pulled the young and broken-hearted girl into his arms as she started to sob. He gently kissed the top of her head, and for the first time realized what spending two days with Buffy Summers can do to a man,....or vampire for that matter.   
  
He was completely and utterly in love with her.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Please review!  
  
*shudders* And the next chapter...the dreaded....*insert dramatic and eerie music here* ANGELUS! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Thanx to the person who told me to mention Joyce, I hadn't even thought of that. And, sorry I can't think of your name off hand but I give you credit and I'll be sure to mention her.  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Her dark brown hair pooled over her shoulders in an elegant fashion as she touched the lacy rims of her off-white dress. A pool of blood was stained on the front of the dress, making heads turned as the woman walked down the street.   
  
Drusilla smiled to herself as she reached her destination: The Summers house. She clapped her hands wildly together, giggling giddily as she spun around in a circle, her arms spread wide, causing her to accidentally bump into the vampiress standing next to her.   
  
"Angelus is coming and then we will get my William back." She looked up at the sleeping household of the summers. "We will be together again, luv."  
  
"Who's William?" The bubbly voice of a certain blonde vampiress came from beside Drusilla. Yet, Drusilla only spared a quick glance at Harmony before dancing off into the night.  
  
****  
  
The morning, or rather afternoon, seemed to arrive quick for the occupants in the Summers' household. Annoyed grumbles could be heard throughout the house. Everybody knew what was to come today, and they were dreading the moment when it would happen.  
  
Few were preparing for the spell at this time, only three were in fact, Dawn, Giles, and Willow. The three had left earlier in search of the magick components to be used in the spell and had been gone for a little over fifteen minutes already.  
  
2002-Buffy yawned as she pulled out a cereal bar from the cabinet and took a few small bites, not even glancing up as Angel came into the room.   
  
"Hey." He said, nervously fiddling with the leather coat he was wearing.   
  
She gave him a small smile, taking another small bite of her cereal bar and cursing herself when crumbs flew all over the places, "What is it with these things?" She asked no one in particular. "I think they're meant to feed ME, not the floor." She rolled her eyes, tossing the bar in the garbage before searching in the cabinets for something less crummy.  
  
"Um," Angel spoke up. "Do you think someone can run to the butchers for me?" He asked. "I need some blood."  
  
"There's some in the freezer." She answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Why would you have blood in the freezer?" The dark haired vampire asked.  
  
"Spike." She said simply, carrying her bowl of cereal over to the island in the kitchen before taking a seat on the stool.  
  
"Now he has blood-" Angel stopped talking as 2002-Spike entered the room. And Buffy was glad for his presence. She really didn't feel like sitting through a pointless outburst of Angel's right now.  
  
Buffy gave Spike a half grin as he walked over to the freezer pulling out a packet of blood. And, that's when Angel noticed something. They were all over each other. Spike and Buffy were surrounded in each others sent.  
  
Angel let out a growl as he narrowed his eyes at Spike, "What the HELL is going on with you two?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel startled by his outburst.  
  
"You're all over each other. You smell like each other!" He growled at Spike and started to charge towards him, but was stopped by a pissed off Buffy.  
  
"Don't touch him." She spat. "Angel, what I do in my personal life is none of your business anymore."   
  
And with that said, she walked out of the room, Spike on her heels. And, on the way out, Spike suddenly had the childish urge to stick his tongue out as his grande-sire. And, he did just that. Angel let out another growl.  
  
****  
  
1998-Spike hadn't been able to sleep all night. He just couldn't stop thinking about Buffy, or what he had realized. How could he fall in love with her in such a little amount of time and, more importantly, could he ever tell her? Sure, they had kissed a couple of times but did it really mean more than that to her? Did she really have feelings for him?   
  
The sound of footsteps coming down the basement stairs, where Spike was at the moment, startled him momentarily. And, he visibly tensed when he realized who it was. It was *her*.   
  
"Buffy." He said, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Spike," She took a seat next to him on the cot that Angel had slept on. She suddenly took a deep breath before blurting out, "I *really* don't know if I can do it. How can I face Angelus after what he did? How?" She sniffled as fresh tears brimmed at her eyes. "I really wish my mom was here." And that's when a thought struck her, where WAS her mom in this dimension? She made a mental note to ask the other Buffy later.  
  
1998-Spike, with his hand shaking, slowly started to run his hand through her hair, "Shh." He said softly. "It'll be okay, luv. I promise."  
  
She looked up at him, fresh tears spilling over her cheeks, "How can you be sure?"  
  
"You always get through these things." He smirked. "And now you've got me."  
  
"Do I?" She asked.  
  
He looked down at her, brushing a stray tear off her cheek, "From now on you'll always have me."  
  
She smiled and pressed her lips to his in a passionate yet tender kiss. Locking her arms around his neck, she pried open his mouth, letting their tongues do an intimate dance known to every generation that had lived. Than, as quick as it had started she pulled away, biting her lip slightly as she smiled at him.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure." She said.  
  
****  
  
The group sat in a circle around the living room, waiting for Anya to arrive with the last components of the spell.   
  
Giles looked up at the group from skimming the magick book they were going to use for about the millionth time, "Wasn't she supposed to be here over forty-five minutes ago?"   
  
Dawn glanced quickly at her 'Winnie The Pooh' watch before saying, "More like an hour."  
  
"She better not be torturing some innocent 'client' of hers." 2002-Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll kill her."  
  
Xander suddenly raised his hand slightly, "Can I object?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Xander." 2002-Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
Xander gave her a goofy grin, "You know I knew that, right?"  
  
She smirked at him, playful punching him on the arm, "Sure. Whatever, Xander."   
  
"Okay, and with the 'ow'." He cringed, looking at the light red spot that was forming on his upper arm.  
  
"Sorry, Xander." She smiled slightly.  
  
"Okay." 2002-Spike suddenly stood up, his hands deep in his pockets as he started to pace. "Not that I want Angelus here," He gave Angel a sideways glance. "Hey I don't even want that poof here. But, where the HELL is Anya?"  
  
As if on cue, the vengeance demon appeared right before him.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Anya asked.  
  
"You're late." 2002-Buffy said, looking over at Anya. "Where were you?"  
  
Anya looked nonchalant as she answered, "Just tending to some business."  
  
"Okay, just don't tell me about it. Because, I really don't want to have to kill you." 2002-Buffy shook her head. "So did you bring the ingredients for the rest of the spell?"  
  
"Yep," Anya threw some bagged ingredients at the foot of Buffy. "Now, can we do this spell so I can leave. I really have to get to Hallie's tonight."   
  
2002-Buffy shook her head as they all took their places in the circle.   
  
Giles handed Angel a small knife and the vampire cut himself, letting the crimson liquid flow into a small caldron, as Giles started to chant the words of the spell, closely followed by the others,  
  
"Quod perditum es, in venietur.  
Quod perditum es, in venietur." Giles paused as the others repeated the line, than quickly, by himself, continued the next part in english.  
  
"Angelus, you who murdered so many,  
we call on you.   
Come to us.  
In flesh.  
In Blood.  
In heartache and death.   
BRING HIM FORTH!  
  
Quod perditum es, in venietur.  
Quod perditum es, in venietur."  
  
The room went silent when the spell was finished. And for a minute, 1998-Buffy wondered if the spell had worked. But, suddenly the lights flickered leaving the room in total darkness.  
  
And, out of the darkness a voice spoke, "Well isn't this interesting."  
  
Angelus.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: "Quod perditum es, in venietur." means "What was lost shall be found" in Latin. Giles recited this spell in "Becoming Part 1" (It's actually for Angel's soul, but it can also be for the crystal they are looking for and to bring forth Angelus, right?) hehe. BTW, just the latin was in "Becoming Part 1", I made up the rest.  
  
Also, I couldn't help but notice on 7.4-"help" last night what Tara's grave said. She was born on Oct 16, and that's today. So *sniffle* happy *sniffle* B-day *sniffle* Tara *sob*!  
  
Hehe, and don't forget to review! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.  
  
AN: Hey, Overbooked, you said in a review that everything would change for Buffy and Spike with the 1998-Buffy and Spike being there. But, I just wanted to remind you that 1998-B/S are from a "smiliar yet different" dimension. Sorry!  
  
But, for everyone, I AM thinking of a sequel. And, I do have an idea. I just might do it when this story is done. Maybe. :-)  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The occupants in the room froze as they heard that familiar teasing voice of Angelus. The vampire chuckled lightly and the lights flickered back on. Angelus, standing across from everyone in the room, eyed the group curiously.  
  
"Well look, it's me." He glanced at Angel quickly, before looking over at Willow, an eyebrow quirked. "Has that witch of yours been up to some 'Hokey Pokey'?"   
  
Both Buffy's stood frozen in place as they stood before, by far, their worst enemy. The vampire who had caused them both so much pain and heartache.   
  
2002-Buffy stood, glaring at him, when she suddenly realized she was holding rope in her hand. And, snapping out of her daze she ran towards him, knocking him to the ground while trying to tie him up.  
  
Soon, the other Buffy, both Spikes, and Angel rushed forward to help tie the evil vampire up, some holding him down and some attempting to tie him to a nearby chair.   
  
Angelus smirked when they got the job done, "This is REALLY boring. Why did you bring me here anyway?" He looked around. "Wherever here is."  
  
"We need the Krystef crystal." 2002-Spike stepped forward, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Angelus.  
  
Angelus smirked, looking around at the group, "If you guys thought this could hold me," He brought his hands out from behind his back, letting the rope slip off his wrists. "Then you were really wrong." He glanced at Angel. "And I thought *you'd* know better."  
  
Angelus made a mad dash for the door, only to be stopped by 2002-Buffy.  
  
"I don't think so." Her eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits, as she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall.   
  
"Oh Buff," A look of fake hurt was placed upon his features. "I'm so devastated. You know, I just love you so much!"   
  
"Fuck you." 1998-Buffy spat as she walked into his line of view. "Give us the crystal, you bastard."  
  
Angel stood back, watching the exchange as pure guilt ate away inside him. How could this be him? How could this monster be himself? He hated himself with such a vengeance right now. And quickly, stalked up to Angelus punching the evil vampire in the face.  
  
"Give us the crystal." Angel said, his voice dangerously low.   
  
"Oh, poor poor Angel." Angelus smiled. "Does it hurt you to see yourself like this?" He mock pouted, only to be knocked backwards by Angel, making a dent in the wall.   
  
"Give us the crystal, or you will be so sorry." He swiftly kicked Angelus in the groin, sending the vampire to his knee's.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." There was a slight teasing tone in Angelus' voice as he looked up at Angel, quickly standing up so he was eye to eye with himself. Angelus then smirked, punching Angel in the stomach, sending the dark-haired vampire flying into the stair's banister.  
  
2002-Spike suddenly stepped in, punching Angelus in the jaw, sending the older vampire's head flying backwards from the punch.  
  
Angelus smiled, "Do you think you can actually beat me, boy?"  
  
"We all can." 2002-Spike grinned back as Angel, 1998-Spike, and both Buffy's got behind him. "Trust me, we all can."  
  
Angelus smirked, quickly running through the group, sending them all flying into the wall. And, running up to Giles, holding him by the throat, his game face appearing.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Spikey?"   
  
"Put him down, bastard." 1998-Buffy spat, taking a step towards Giles and Angelus.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," Angelus smirked, lowering his fangs closer to Giles' neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Buff."   
  
"Peaches," 2002-Spike growled. "Put the Watcher down."   
  
Angelus quickly looked over to his right, reaching out and grabbing Xander who was cowering behind the coffee table. Xander shrieked when Angelus grabbed him.  
  
"Please let me go," Xander begged. "Please. Please. Please." He looked near tears as he said this.  
  
"Put them both down. NOW!" 2002-Buffy attempted to step forward herself, but was only rewarded by Angelus lightly trailing his fangs down Xander's neck, leaving a long line of crimson blood.   
  
"Stay back." Angelus hissed. "All of you."  
  
"Peaches," 2002-Spike said slowly. "Put the whelp and watcher boy down. Please."   
  
"Don't call me that." Angelus hissed.   
  
2002-Spike glanced at his younger self, nodding his head to him, while 1998-Spike started to make his way behind Angelus.   
  
"Well why not?" 2002-Spike stood where he was, hoping by God Angelus hadn't noticed the brief exchange between the two Spikes.  
  
Angelus smirked, "And when did you go and get yourself a soul?"  
  
2002-Spike smirked, "Not that long ago actually."'  
  
And, out of the mist of it all, Xander managed to yell, "Spike has a soul?!"  
  
"Stupid git," 2002-Spike mumbled, looking directly at Xander. How daft can someone be?  
  
Angelus chuckled, gripping Xander around the throat tighter, doing the same for Giles, "You really have a death wish don't you, boy?" The question was directed at Xander.  
  
Xander visibly gulped as he looked into the eyes of a brutal killer. But, luckily Angelus was suddenly knocked upside the head, sending both Giles and Xander flying out of his grip and across the room. 1998-Spike stood behind Angelus with a sword.  
  
"Give us the crystal." 1998-Spike spat. "Now."   
  
"Ooh," Angelus mocked. "I'm so scared."  
  
"Give us the bloody crystal." 1998-Spike placed the sword to Angelus' neck.  
  
"Oh, Spikey." A voice suddenly came from the doorway, startling both Spike's at once. For, Harmony was in the doorway decked in a tight black mini-skirt with a pink smiley face shirt on. She smiled widely, and both Spike's caught a glimpse of who was standing behind Harmony, outside the doorway: Drusilla. 2002-Buffy groaned when she saw this and cursed herself for never uninviting Harmony from her house.  
  
At this distraction, Angelus made a mad dash for the door, this time succeeding as he ran past Harmony and into the night. Everyone heard Drusilla giggling madly as Angelus scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, both running away hand in hand. Harmony only stood there a second more before following the two.  
  
Everyone could hear Harmony yelling, "Hey you two! Wait for me! Drusilla *I* helped you!" As the blonde vampiress ran after the two master vampires and into the dark night.  
  
2002-Buffy groaned looking at 2002-Spike, "And tell me again why *she* was your girlfriend?"  
  
"Harmony's a vampire?" 1998-Buffy piped up after 2002-Buffy spoke, suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Everyone." Giles' voice startled the group as they looked over at the Watcher. "Please. This is serious. Angelus is on the loose, and we have to go after him. Now."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: You guys remember the eppy in season five where Dawn invited Harmony into the house right? Just so you know, and I never saw them uninvite her.   
  
Also, this chapter was more action-packed this time 'round. Hehe, next chapter WILL definitely include some B/S mushyness tho. I promise!  
  
Please review! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: First of all, I wanted to let you all know I'm estimating there is a total number of about 4,5, possibly 6 chapters left in this story, but I could be wrong. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do a sequel though.  
  
Secondly, For Overbooked, you said you wanted to know my ideas for my sequel? Well, since I really don't want to spoil everyone-not even you, I'm going to say: if you really wanna be spoiled OB email me @ lilvampyrekitten@aol.com and I'll talk to you about my ideas.  
  
Also, *throws a tantrum* I think I just had a painful flashback of Season 6 after watching 7.5. Did you see how cruel Buffy was to Spike, I mean: "Fine you have a soul. Then SHOW me." I was like WTF? And I was so hoping that illusion of his was real. God, she has a twisted way of showing she cares. Right now I just feel like bashing her over the head with a hammer and knocking some sense into her. And, I mean the pain he's in, and she's so MEAN.  
Also, and when she said she'd love *vomits* Angel more than anything she'll ever love. My comment was "Yeah, right." Plus, where the HELL did that come in? Come on, Angel's history. Eeeek, I hate when upn starts with that b/a bullcrap.   
  
Okay enough of my tendency to ramble on, here's the story....  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
1998-Spike stood back as he watched 1998-Buffy dig through the chest of weapons frantically. Her intent was to get something big and shiny, preferably something to stab through Angelus' stomach and watch him bleed to death, AFTER he gave them the crystal. So, at the moment, she was digging through the chest, throwing battle axes and other large weapons aside only to come up empty-handed.  
  
"Don't you have something bigger?" She popped her head up out of the chest, her eyes full of hidden pain.   
  
2002-Buffy glanced over at the chest, "There's plenty of big shiny weapons in there. Why don't you use that?" She pointed to her favorite battle axe, something that would definitely be able to kill Angelus. Hell, both Buffy's could, if they tried hard enough, eventually kill Angelus with a piece of wood. But, 1998-Buffy wanted to torture him.   
  
"I don't know, it-"   
  
1998-Buffy was abruptly cut off by Spike who could see right through her pain, "It's fine, luv. Take the axe." He lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes seeming to look right into her very soul. "Everything will be okay. We'll get through this and you'll never have to go through anything like this ever again." He was tempted to brush a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes but refrained because of the large group of people around the room. Including Xander -the whelp- Harris. And, he really didn't feel like one of The Whelps smart ass comments right now. Especially not in such an emotional time for Buffy. That's another thing he hated about Harris- his tendency to open his gob at the wrong place and the wrong time.  
  
She smiled slightly at him, "You're really going to keep your promise?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Buffy, you heard me when I said always." He smirked. "I've turned into a bloody poof haven't I? Soon I'll be prancin' around wearing an apron and doing the bloody dishes."   
  
She smiled, "You wouldn't be my boyfriend if you were gay, Spike."  
  
"Hey I never said anything about being g-" He paused mid-sentence, a genuine smile crossing his features as he said. "I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes, playfully punching him in the arm before she slightly looked down, a slight pink shade lighting her cheeks. "I mean, do you want to be?"  
  
He smirked, "Always."  
  
****  
  
The night was very cold for a summer night in Sunnydale. 2002-Buffy had her jacket wrapped tightly around her as she walked through the cemetery, one hand holding her jacket tighter to her, while the other gripped a sword.   
  
She could feel his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking, and she smiled, turning her head to meet his icy blue eyes. He turned his head away from her gaze, embarrassed, and her smile only grew wider. And, a thought occurred to her, one she never thought she'd be thinking about 2002-Spike: God he's adorable.   
  
"I feel him." 1998-Buffy spoke, all eyes turning to her suddenly. "Angelus is close." She than turned to 1998-Spike, grabbing him by the arm and looking into his eyes, and icy blue met sea green as the two looked at each other, sincerity and caring reflecting on both their faces. "You know what you have to do, Spike. Now, please be careful and don't turn on me." And, in front of everyone, she pressed a forceful kiss to his lips, not caring anymore. And, she almost giggled out loud when Angel's sword came crashing to the ground in utter surprise.  
  
"You heard me when I said always." Was 1998-Spike's single reply as he walked in the direction, where he was also had a feeling his grande-sire was.  
  
"I guess this is our cue to wait then, huh?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," 1998-Buffy replied quietly, worry evident on her features. "We wait."  
  
****  
  
He strolled through the graveyard, not surprised when he found Drusilla, Angelus, and Harmony in a crypt not far from where his own was.   
  
Drusilla was currently sitting on Angelus lap, whispering incoherent sentences into his ear, while he sat there, looking rather bored. Harmony, on the other hand, was staying away from the two master vampires, an annoyed look on her face.   
  
"Angelus." 1998-Spike strolled casually into the crypt.   
  
"Spike, boy." Angelus look of boredness suddenly turned to one of anger and hate. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I've come to apologize." He looked down, hoping his grande-sire was buying what he was saying. "It was stupid of me to team up with the Slayer--twice. She bloody turned on me, that bitch." He looked up, fake anger placed on his features. "And I wanna fucking kill her. Rip her bloody lungs from chest and give them to Drusilla as a present."  
  
"Ooh, Slayer lungs!" Drusilla clapped her hands happily at the idea, and Spike was extremely glad she wasn't getting any visions. "I want to taste her life. Life comes from breath and breath will taste like life." She suddenly grew quiet for a moment, a look of concentration on her face as she thought. "Though," She finally spoke again. "I would much rather have her heart."  
  
"I'll get it for you, Dru baby." He smirked, running over to her and running his pale hands down her body. She shivered under his touch, a look of pure pleasure on her features.  
  
"And how do I know you're not lying?" He looked over at Spike, than quickly to Drusilla. "Is he lying, Dru?"  
  
She got up from Angelus' lap, giggling madly while saying, "Blood pumps from the heart and we'll have it all. We'll bathe in Slayer blood. Red, hot, thick. I'll roll naked in it and watch the stars and then the pixies will rejoice with us...." She started to spin around in circles, looking up at the ceiling of the crypt. "I see the stars!" She called happily. "They're singing for us!"  
  
"Now do you think I'm lying?" 1998-Spike asked, a scarred eyebrow raised at Angelus.  
  
Angelus looked skeptical for a moment before giving in, believe Spike wasn't lying after all, "Alright. BUT, if you betray us. I swear I will rip YOUR heart out and drink from it."  
  
"No problem, mate." Spike smirked. "I won't betray you." Yet, all the while, he was eyeing the precious crystal hanging around Angelus' neck.  
  
****  
  
"Do you think he'll be much longer? Do you think we should've gotten Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Xander to help us?" 1998-Buffy looked over to her older self for answers, her eyebrows knit together, and worry was evident on her features.  
  
"Don't worry." 2002-Buffy spoke. "I'm sure he's fine. Plus, Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Xander *are* helping us. They're looking for a spell to send Angelus back and a spell to send you and the other Spike back as we speak. That's the best they can do right now. I mean what are we doing anyway?" 2002-Buffy asked. "All we're doing is standing here and running if we hear Spike scream for help."  
  
"Right." 1998-Buffy started pacing back and forth. "But what if he's in trouble and we don't know it? What IF he couldn't scream? What if-"  
  
"I'm sure we'd both know if Spike was in trouble." 2002-Buffy said quietly, then looked over at her Spike, sharing a secret smile with him.   
  
Angel looked between the threesome and groaned inwardly. There was DEFINITELY something going on between both Buffy's and Spike's.  
  
****  
  
Spike stood behind Angelus, quietly chanting a spell. He HAD to put Angelus to sleep if he was going to get the Krystef crystal, and he knew Drusilla wouldn't be much of a problem awake. And Harmony, well he could probably knock that bint out with a shoe.   
  
Chanting the last words of the spell, and hoping it succeeded, he sprinkled at yellow powder over Angelus. The vampire passed out right away, and Spike grinned in accomplishment.   
  
Drusilla, realizing what had happened, stopped her spinning and looked over at Spike, loathing apparent on her face.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuh!" She yelled as she charged at Spike. He grabbed her around the neck quickly, throwing her into the wall. He smiled in satisfaction as she hit the wall with a thud, immediately passing out. But, Harmony, she didn't really seem to care. For, she shrugged her shoulders muttering something about "mean people" as she walked out of the crypt, afraid to be attacked by Spike also.  
  
Spike quickly ran up to Angelus then, grabbing hold of the necklace and removing it from around Angelus' neck. It glowed when he touched it, and he smiled. It sure was beautiful for such a small thing.   
  
But, no time to dwell on a crystal right now, Spike thought, immediately running out of the crypt and towards where everyone was waiting for him.  
  
****  
  
"Spike!" 1998-Buffy yelled happily as she saw her lover running towards her, a red-glowing object dangling from his hand. "You got it!"  
  
"Yeah," He approached her and she wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled, breathing in the sent that was purely Spike. Smoke and bourbon, mixed with a touch of cologne. She loved how he smelled.  
  
2002-Buffy, seeing the happy exchange between the two, looked up at her Spike, placing a deep kiss on his lips, not caring that Angel was there anymore.   
  
"Promise you'll never leave me?" She whispered.  
  
He smirked, "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Just promise me," She looked up at him with large green eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Please review! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Okay, okay, I liked this IS the last chapter, and then there is the Epilogue. But, most likely there will be a sequel. Do you want there to be a sequel?  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
"Do you think two of us should go back to get Angelus?" 2002-Buffy spoke up, turning back to the group after her brief "exchange" with Spike.  
  
"You know, that's a pretty good idea. We do have to send him back." 1998-Buffy spoke, looking at her older self.  
  
"No," Angel spoke up. "We can leave him where he is. I spoke to Giles. And, he said we can send Angelus back from where he is."  
  
"Oh," 2002-Buffy answered. "Then nevermind."  
  
And the five walked back to the Summers house in silence, knowing what was to come in only a few hours. And, briefly, 2002-Buffy thought she'd actually miss her other self and the other Spike. She'd kind of gotten used to them being around.   
  
****  
  
Dawn sighed looking back and forth between Giles, Willow, and Xander. Her book laying open in her lap. The spell that they were going to use to send 1998-Buffy and 1998-Spike back being prepared by Giles.  
  
Her own research for sending Angelus back becoming boring very easily and Dawn groaned. Couldn't someone just chant something and have the spell revealed? Like a spell for a spell?  
  
"Dawn?" Giles asked, hearing her obvious boredom from researching.  
  
"Bored." Dawn answered.  
  
"Please still look, Dawn." Giles briefly glanced up at the young Summers girl.   
  
"I am. I am." Dawn sighed. "I really don't like the idea of an Angelus running around."  
  
"A very good point to keep on looking," Xander suddenly spoke up. "So,....did everyone know of Spike's soul besides me?"   
  
Everyone ignored him, when Willow suddenly spoke up, "I think I found it!"  
  
"Thank God," Dawn mumbled.   
  
****  
  
The three vampire's and two Slayer's approaching the Summers' house quickly, weapons still firmly in their hands as they entered. Willow was now preparing a spell on one side of the room while Giles prepared a spell on the other side of the room.  
  
"Did you get the crystal?" Giles spoke .  
  
"Yep," 1998-Spike, obviously proud of himself. "*I* did."  
  
"Good," Giles held out his hand, while 1998-Spike pulled the shiny object out of his pocket, handing it to the watcher. The watcher took one look at the crystal, before dropping it into the mix of ingredients. And, 1998-Spike watched in fascination as the whole necklace and crystal resolved before his very eyes.  
  
"Cool." 1998-Buffy spoke looking over at the crystal dissolving. "Do they usually do that?"  
  
Giles looked over at the younger Buffy for only a brief second before nodding his head, a small smile on his face.  
  
Willow suddenly looked over at Angel, "I'm going to need your blood again."   
  
The dark haired vampire nodded, walking over to Willow, and she handed him a knife and a small cup.   
  
"How much?" He asked.  
  
"Just a few drops. Nothing much. I'm going to need it to send Angelus back." Willow replied, putting the right ingredients into the bowl, waiting as Angel cut himself, letting the blood dribble into the cup.  
  
She nodded as she took the cut, pouring it into the bowl, looking over at Giles, "Are you going to do this? Or should I?"  
  
He looked over at her, "Do you feel you can?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied honestly.  
  
"Finish mixing this for me?" He asked as he walked over to the bowl Willow was mixing.  
  
"Do we have to join hands again?" 2002-Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Giles replied. "I can do this one by myself. But, the only think I'm going to need is silence from everyone." He looked pointedly at Xander.  
  
"Who? Me?" Xander asked. "Why would *I* be loud?"   
  
Everyone rolled there eyes at the brunette, silence enveloping the room as Giles chanted.  
  
"Angelus, you who murdered so many,  
we send you back to before you came.  
Before you were.  
In flesh.  
In Blood.  
In heartache and death.   
Send him back!"  
  
As soon as Giles finished what he was saying, the lights flickered just as they had last time. Only, this time no voice came out of the showdows, teasingly. And, the lights flicked on only a moment later, everyone looking over at Giles.  
  
"So I'm guessing it worked?" 1998-Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive it did." Giles responded.  
  
Willow suddenly looked over at Giles, once a silence had come over the room again, "I'm finished putting together the spell."  
  
Giles nodded, "Everyone say your goodbyes. We'll do the spell in a moment."  
  
1998-Buffy approached her older self, awkwardly embracing her in a hug as 1998-Spike and 2002-Spike just shook hands. Both Spike's nodding at each other awkwardly, before 1998-Buffy and Spike walked over to the couch, seating themselves where Giles had directed.  
  
The two clasped hands, 1998-Buffy looking nervous while 1998-Spike looking determined.  
  
"Wait," 1998-Buffy spoke up. "We'll remember everything, won't we?"  
  
"Yes." Giles nodded, smiling. "You will. And, just to tell you, you will also be sent back right when your other self's got pushed through Acathla. Leaving only you two in that dimension."  
  
"Okay," 1998-Buffy nodded, taking a deep breath. "So what are we waiting for? Lets get the show on the road."  
  
Giles nodded, as he started chanting the words to their spell:  
  
"For the warrior of night  
For the warrior of light  
Send them back to their world  
In darkness  
In light  
In Sunlight  
And Moonlight  
Let them go back  
To their dimension, 1998  
En el fin!"  
  
The room grew silent as a pink cloudy mist enveloped 1998-Buffy and 1998-Spike. And, they waited.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Hehehe, my spell checked is correcting me on how to spell Angelus now. I accendently spelled it Angleus so it corrected me. Weird.  
  
Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was short but there wasn't much I could do in this chapter. Tell me if you want a sequel and the Epilogue will be up in a few days!  
  
Thank you for sticking with me through this story! I luv ya all! *blows kisses* 


	20. Epilogue

Title: Multiformity   
Author: Sita  
Summary: What if in a different dimension Season2, Angel opened Acathla sooner and pushed Buffy and Spike through, but instead of going to hell they ended up being transported to Season7, our dimension?  
Spoilers: Post-6.22 Graves  
Rating: PG-13 (for curse words and sexual themes)  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first  
  
Definition of the title: Multiformity: multifariousness; variety; nonuniformity  
  
AN: Thanks for your input on what to do in the sequel, but I've already got an idea. Also, for the reviewer who said the future would change, sorry it won't! They're in similar yet different dimensions, remember?   
  
Okay, anywho, on with the story.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
----(1998)----Alternate Dimension  
  
  
They were standing behind Angelus, watching him as he cackled evilly, their past self's just had gotten sucked into Acathla.  
  
Buffy picked up a sword lying on the ground, looking at Spike, unsure. But, he just nodded his head, telling her silently: This is the work you have to do. She smiled back at him half-heartedly, taking a deep breath. And, right when she was about to stab Angelus in the back when he was not expecting it, Drusilla rushed her.  
  
The two hadn't even noticed the brunette vampiress crouching in the shadows before she came after Buffy. This caused Angelus to turn around, confusion now evident on his face.  
  
Buffy shoved Drusilla off of her, and Spike rushed his ex-lover, holding her back from Buffy. And quickly, he grabbed Drusilla around the neck, strangling her while waiting for her to pass out.  
  
Buffy, on the other hand was standing in front of Angelus, sword pointed towards him, ready for battle.  
  
"But you-" Angelus stated, but was cut off by Buffy making an attempt to stab him. He blocked her clumsily, no weapon to defend himself, as he looked at her with loathing. Red blood seeped through the black shirt he was wearing, making him even angrier. She had slashed his upper arm.  
  
She tried again, this time successfully stabbing him, yet not through the stomach, instead through the arm. He growled in pain and she only pushed the sword deeper, before quickly ripping it out. And, without a second thought, she stabbed the sword through his stomach, catching him off guard. And, she watched as the blue and orange circles swallowed him whole.  
  
"I hope you go to hell." She hissed through clenched teeth, before collapsing on the ground, quiet sobs wracking her body. No matter what'd she'd been through, or how much she hated him at the moment, it still hurt to send him to hell.  
  
A strong presence next to her, caused her to look up, tears streaking her face. Spike was standing there, looking down at her, concern evident in his baby blue eyes.   
  
And, cautiously he knelt down, taking the sobbing Slayer into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh," He whispered. "It'll be okay, pet. We have each other now. I'll help you get through this."  
  
She then buried her head in his chest. Her tears moistening his shirt as she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh," He cooed again, smoothing down her hair with his hand.  
  
"Spike?" She suddenly asked, looking up at him with big watery green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, luv?" He asked, brushing a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"D-do you love me?" She slightly tripped over her words, ducking her head almost shyly.  
  
"Luv, I-" He started, but was abruptly cut off by Buffy.  
  
"It's okay if you don't/ I mean, you know-" She rambled. And, this time Spike cut her off.  
  
"I do." He said quietly, wondering if she too, loved him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you." He replied, And slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers. And, the two shared a long, lingering, loving kiss.  
  
****  
  
(2002)------Our Dimension  
  
  
The room was quiet as the pink mist subsided leaving the living room couch empty. 1998-Buffy and Spike were gone. And, Buffy sighed, looking over at Spike.  
  
"Do you think they got there okay?" She asked. "Do you think they killed Angelus?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, a small smile apparent on his lips.  
  
She smiled back at him, relieved. Hoping by God that the other Buffy and Spike did make it home okay, and did indeed beat Angelus.   
  
Xander yawned, causing everyone in the room to look at him, already looking half asleep.   
  
"I'm going home." The brunette said, letting yet another yawn escape. "I don't know about you, but I feel like I haven't slept in ages."   
  
Everyone nodded, agreeing. Xander heading out the door, while Dawn, Willow, and Giles headed up the stairs.   
  
Buffy and Spike sat alone in the living room, both of their thoughts traveling back to the past few days. Something that they'd never expected to happen to them. Who WOULD expect to meet your past self's from an alternative reality anyway?   
  
Buffy looked over at Spike suddenly. Her eyes giving away just *how* exhausted she was. And, lazily she climbed into his lap, laying a head on his shoulder.  
  
"If you're going to go to sleep here, please don't drool on me." He smirked, running a hand lovingly through her blonde locks.  
  
"I do not drool!" She picked her head up, looking at him with playfully angry eyes.  
  
"You wanna bet, luv?" He smirked, pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"I don't." She mumbled, inhaling his scent which was purely Spike. She loved how he smelled. And she kissed his shoulder lazily.  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you upstairs?" He asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." She mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
And she squealed as he picked her up, not expecting him to actually carry him to her room. Once there, he shut the door, placing her on the bed.   
  
She laid back, watching with appreciating eyes while he took his shirt off.   
  
"Did you know your so sexy?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"Who wouldn't think I was?" He smirked, laying on the bed next to her.  
  
"Geez, your modest." She teased, pulling him in for a kiss.   
  
He kissed her back, slowly, and lightly. First sucking on her top lip and then switching to her bottom, making her squirm under him, wanting more. He than suddenly pulled away smirking.  
  
"God, I love you Buffy." He said, and blue met green.  
  
And, the last words either of them heard that night was, "I love you too, Spike."  
  
  
  
THE END....For now.....  
  
  
AN: For one thing, sorry it was short. But, there wasn't much to do for the Epilogue.  
  
And, thanks to you all for staying with me! I love you all!  
  
Sequel coming up soon! 


End file.
